De l'autre côté
by Fluvia
Summary: "Tu m'as montré ton monde, tu m'as gardée à tes côtés afin de me juger et de décider où je devais aller. Tu m'as redonné une chance. Maintenant, laisse-moi te montrer mon monde afin de chercher ce qu'il te manque. Tes sentiments." Decim doit aller du côté des humains pour pouvoir de nouveau juger correctement et là-bas il croise Chiyuki. Mais se souvient-elle de quelque chose?
1. 1 : Prologue

**Salut salut, me revoilà. Bon je ne sais pas pourquoi ce manga en particulier mais bon... XD je crois que c'est parce que j'ai trop regardé d'images sur eux. Mais bref, me revoilà avec une fic ! Je profite à fond de mes vacs et c'est vraiment génial ! *_***

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ni le manga ne m'appartiennent ! :) mais j'espère que la fic va vous plaire**

 **Bon pas grand chose de plus à dire, alors... Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Decim se plaça devant les deux ascenseurs. Il sourit avec difficulté et attendit que les portes se ferment sur les deux personnes. Il savait que Nona était juste derrière lui, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes. Cela faisait trois semaines que Chiyuki était partie. Ou plus exactement, vingt-trois jours. Il le savait. Il avait composé autant de boissons. Une par jour. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui ? Il ne le savait pas tellement. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l'aire au niveau de son coeur le tiraillait alors qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il ne saignait pas et pourtant il avait mal.

Il avait rendu onze jugements depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Et à chaque fois, il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait la présence rassurante de cette dernière. Elle, qui expliquait les règles et un petit sourire de sa part qui ne manquait pas de calmer les autres clients. Alors que lui, avec ses yeux, effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Il le savait pertinemment. _Elle_ lui avait dit lorsqu'il s'était forcé à faire cette mimique qui montrait que l'on était heureux. Il avait tenté d'apprendre à sourire mais il avait vu que cela effrayait les clients plus qu'autre chose. Alors il avait repris son expression morose et grave. Tant pis.

Il se tourna et affronta le regard violet de sa supérieure. Que lui voulait-elle. Elle faisait une grimace, assise sur le bar. Le blanchâtre se posta derrière son lieu privilégié et se mit à laver les verres qu'il lui restait. Un pourtant était toujours au même endroit, on pouvait distinguer les marques de lèvres dessus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi non plus, mais il n'arrivait pas à le laver. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer l'une des dernières preuves de _sa_ présence. Il se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'avait pas plutôt rêvé de tout cela. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment venue ici, est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait vraiment faire attention à lui ainsi ?

— Encore une erreur, Decim. Ça fait la septième fois sur onze. Cela fait vraiment beaucoup. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu te reconcentres sur ta tâche ? Tu es un Juge, après tout.

L'homme à l'âge inconnu s'excusa platement. Il avait appris récemment ce qu'était le temps, ce que signifiait les heures qui s'écoulaient. Depuis _son_ départ en fait. Depuis qu' _elle_ n'était plus avec lui, il avait appris à compter les jours. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, alors il ne savait pas quel âge il avait. En fait, il n'arrivait plus correctement à juger. Il tentait de voir la raison de leurs actes. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière tout cela ? Et puis le désespoir de la noiraude avec la mèche blanche le remplissait toujours. Il se souvenait de son genou qui explosait tandis qu'elle patinait si magnifiquement. De son suicide après qu'elle ait appris qu'elle ne pouvait plus jamais faire ce qu'elle adorait.

Nona reprit la parole, le ressortant de ses songes dans lesquels il se perdait de plus en plus.

— Dis-moi, que dirais-tu d'aller dans le monde humain pour prendre des « vacances » ou plutôt une pause. Tu ne nous es pas utile comme ça, tu sais ? Après tout, tu pourrais peut-être revoir la jolie Chiyuki.

Le coeur de l'Arbitre fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il releva subitement la tête vers la plus petite assise juste devant lui. Elle le regardait de son regard indéchiffrable. Elle avait lu rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur de lui, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même et un léger sourire s'était affiché sur son visage. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'il serait le premier à passer de _l'autre côté_. Vers le monde humain. Mais que là, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'était qu'être mortel. Ce qu'était les sentiments car il se mélangeait. Elle le surveillait depuis _son_ départ et savait que c'était urgent. Même si Octopus n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au verre sale qu'il faisait semblant d'oublier et évitait consciencieusement. Elle lui fit alors signe de la suivre. Elle lui montra l'un des ascenseurs. Celui de la résurrection. Elle ne savait pas trop comment cela se passerait, mais elle supposait qu'il reviendrait quand il serait mort - ou du moins l'espérait-elle, parce que si elle perdait un Juge, elle se ferait bien taper sur les doigts. Elle haussa les épaules, après tout les erreurs ça arrivait.

— Elle doit en ce moment avoir le même âge que celui où elle est arrivée ici. Tu sais que le temps passe différemment _là-haut_. Je vais t'envoyer vers elle. Mais ce n'est pas certain que tu la croises. Elle ne se souviendra pas de toi. C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire. Si tu veux lui parler ou la voir de loin. Mais souviens-toi que l'objectif premier est de comprendre pour mieux juger.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il avait bien compris. Il rentra dans l'appareil comme la jeune femme le pressait. Si Octopus arrivait avant qu'il soit _en haut_ , elle était dans la merde. Enfin, elle y était déjà, mais peut-être qu'avoir gardé cette humaine les avait tous influencés. Elle avait lu Chawot, elle aussi et elle avait compris ce qu'avait pu ressentir la jeune humaine. Compris les raisons de son acte qui l'avait emmenée trop tôt parmi eux. Et elle avait alors compris le jugement de Decim. Celui de lui laisser une seconde chance. Alors, elle aussi faisait cela. Elle donnait une seconde chance.

La porte métallique se ferma lentement et elle entraperçut un léger sourire de la part de son subordonné et un « merci » sincère. L'ascenseur monta alors. Soudain la porte du Quindecim s'ouvrit à la volée et l'homme à la fleur de nénuphar sur la tête arriva. Il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche du fuyard puis ses yeux en croix se posèrent sur celle devant les deux portes qui souriait innocemment. Il comprit alors et courut pour rattraper l'appareil. Il appuya sans cesse sur le bouton, mais il était trop tard. Ce dernier avait déjà atteint la surface. Le sourire de sa collègue qui se propageait un peu plus sur son visage le mit hors de lui. Son impuissance aussi.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Decim émergea il ne savait où, déstabilisé. En fait, il regarda en priorité son corps. Etait-il devenu un enfant ? Telle était sa plus grande peur. Non il avait son âge normal. Dans les vingt-cinq ans. Il croisa une sorte de vitre qui lui montra qu'il ressemblait à son apparence habituelle de _l'autre côté_. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus cette croix dans ses yeux. Plus que des éclats blancs.

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Une foule se bousculait autour de lui. Il était sur un sorte de … quai. Les souvenirs qu'il avait pu voir de ceux qu'il avait jugé lui servirent. Il était au métro. Dans une station de métro. Donc sous terre. Mais que faisait-il donc ici ? Il regarda son poignet gauche et s'aperçut de la présence d'une montre. Il était 7:30, les gens se rendaient donc au travail. C'était fou comme les souvenirs des morts étaient utiles. Il contempla les personnes qui l'entouraient pour voir si elles n'avaient pas été surprises de sa soudaine apparition parmi eux. Mais apparemment non. Elles avaient dû croire qu'il avait toujours été là. Bien. Après tout, dans cette masse, une personne de plus ou moins, qui le remarquait ?

D'un rapide coup d'oeil il regarda dans combien de temps passait le métro suivant. Une minute. Mais pour aller où en fait ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi cet endroit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux en face parce que la rame dans l'autre sens venait d'arriver et que les gens rentraient. Une jeune femme se cala vers la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas et qui donnait de leur côté. Elle leva les yeux vers son quai. Et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Ce fut comme si tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux disparaissait. Même cette foule dense autour d'elle qui la bousculait comme elle portait deux sacs assez imposants. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille personnes. Son apparence n'avait pas changé d'un pouce malgré la vie différente qu'elle devait mener. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un noir profond et sa mèche blanche dans sa frange. Ses yeux rouges profonds magnifiques s'écarquillèrent. Ce fut comme si elle le reconnaissait.

Le coeur de Decim sembla faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait été amené là parce qu' _elle_ y était. Il voulait la rejoindre. Il voulait franchir la voie, mais quelqu'un le retint - et de toute façon dans cette foule, impossible de bouger - : c'était des lignes sous tension ! Il tendit simplement le bras vers elle mais elle avait disparu dans la foule. Et le métro démarra.

Il se démena dans la foule pour reculer. Il réussit à s'en extirper en faisant de grands mouvements de bras tandis que le véhicule sous-terrain venait d'arriver. Il sortit à la hâte , arriva à la surface et regarda autour de lui pour trouver la localisation de l'entrée du quai opposé. Il le trouva et tandis qu'il s'y précipitait, il se demanda où est-ce qu'il devait descendre. Elle ne l'attendrait pas : elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il l'attendit ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne le soir ? Il heurta alors une personne et s'excusa, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Mais tandis qu'il allait descendre les marches, une main ferme attrapa son poignet et il fut retenu.

Ses yeux se posèrent lentement sur la personne qui venait de le stopper. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était elle, légèrement haletante et enveloppée dans un léger manteau adapté à la saison du début de printemps. Ses yeux sublimes regardaient les siens. Et il crut y lire quelque chose. De la surprise, mais aussi, comme si elle… se souvenait… Un espoir sembla croitre en lui.

— D-Decim… !?

La bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrit légèrement pour prononcer son prénom. Et son coeur battit la chamade dans son coeur, pas seulement à cause de la course qu'il venait de faire. Elle… le reconnaissait ! Comment était-ce possible !? Nona lui avait pourtant dit que c'était strictement impossible !

— Chiyuki… Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu te rappelles du Quindecim ?!

Elle sourit tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient presque de larmes. Elle hocha simplement la tête et un léger oui ému sortit de ses lèvres comme elle retenait ses larmes - sans savoir pourquoi elles étaient là. Oui elle se souvenait de tout cela, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se rappelait aussi de sa vie précédente et au début cela l'avait perturbée. Même si tout était relativement flou. Mais _son_ visage, _son_ nom, les bons moments passés avec _lui,_ la personne en face d'elle. Ça… Ça elle s'en souvenait. Et le voir, semblait la chambouler plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pu tourner la page ? Après toutes ces années qui s'étaient écoulées…

Elle décida alors de l'emmener boire un verre. Il devait à tout prix lui expliquer pourquoi il était ici : ce n'était pas normal. Jamais normalement un Juge ne pouvait entrer dans le monde humain. Ce dernier se laissa trainer jusqu'au meilleur café le plus proche. Il lui obéit quand elle lui demanda de s'assoir et commanda rapidement deux cafés. Elle se souvenait comment il les prenait - même s'il n'en prenait que très rarement : il préférait largement les cocktails - et il ressentit comme… du plaisir. Elle plaça ses coudes sur la table après avoir prévenu son supérieur qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui comme elle était malade.

— Que fais-tu ici, Decim ? Comment est-ce possible que tu sois ici, de l' _autre côté_ ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Comment m'as tu trouvée ?!

Alors il lui expliqua, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'arrivait plus à bien juger depuis qu'elle était partie, qu'il enchaînait les fautes depuis ces vingt-trois jours. Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Elle lui… manquait ? Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer depuis qu'elle était partie ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Nona l'avait alors mis dans l'ascenseur sans plus d'explications. Elle lui avait simplement demandé de trouver ce qu'il lui manquait.

Elle sourit doucement alors. Peut-être qu'après tout elle devait rendre tout le bien qu'il lui avait fait. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la beauté de cette nouvelle vie qu'il lui donnait. Cette chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir continuer. Elle avait pris la place d'une dame dont la vie avait été bien remplie. Elle était heureuse. Tout ça, elle pouvait le lui rendre maintenant.

Elle attendit que le serveur pose les boissons devant eux et parte avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Tu m'as montré ton monde, tu m'as gardé à tes côtés pendant si longtemps afin de me juger et de décider où je devais aller ? Tu m'as redonné une chance. Maintenant, laisse-moi te montrer mon monde afin de chercher ce qu'il te manque. Tes sentiments.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je pense qu'il y en aura seulement sept ou huit, rien d'énorme mais un projet dans ma tête en moins ;) J'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et au moins je saurais si je continue ou pas.**

 **Sur ce... A plus, je publie dès que le chapitre sera fini mais pas avant samedi ou dimanche ! :D**


	2. 2 : Préparation

**Salut, salut ! Désolée du retard j'ai été assez prise - ce qui fait que j'ai écrit tout le chapitre en deux heures pour me rattraper. XD mais ne vous inquiétez normalement je suis régulière dans mes publications. Juste que je n'avais pas mon ordi à Vienne donc ça limite ;)**

 **Mais bref, je vous remercie de lire ce second chapitre ! Les musiques qui vont bien avec sont entre {}. Je les conseille mais bon, faites comme vous voulez bien sûr :D**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Elyruias : Hello, merci de ta review ! Ouais tellement beau ! La première fois que je l'ai regardé j'étais genre "c'est quoi cette fin !?" J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à de me décider entre plusieurs images pour la couverture parce qu'il y en avait pas mal que j'aimais. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire également.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Préparation**

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues assez peuplées et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois. Chiyuki chercha un instant dans son sac à main - Decim tenait le plus gros sac - et en tira des clefs qui tintèrent doucement. Elle les inséra dans la serrure et les tourna. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent. Elle lui montra les escaliers - même pas d'ascenseur - et l'informa que le sien était au troisième. Après tout, il allait devoir vivre avec elle comme il n'était pas habitué à ce monde et qu'il n'avait nul part où aller.

Elle le prévint juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte que c'était assez restreint. Ils rentrèrent et elle posa ses affaires près de la porte d'entrée - se fermant juste derrière elle. Elle lui montra les vingt mètres carrés qu'elle possédait - pas très difficile de faire visiter comme tout sauf la salle de bains était dans la même pièce. Le lit - miraculeusement double - se trouvait pile en face de la cuisine, juste à la gauche de la porte d'entrée, une petite pièce comportant la salle de bains. Ils allaient sans doute devoir partager le lit et cela la fit rougir.

Decim remercia de son hospitalité et se planta au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'elle faisait bouillir de l'eau pour faire du thé. Elle rigola et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait bien s'asseoir. Elle s'assit ensuite en face de lui quand le thé fut prêt.

— Alors, hum déjà désolée pour la taille restreinte mais je ne gagne pas encore assez pour acheter un plus grand… Bon alors explique-moi les jugements que tu as rendus et pourquoi tu les as faits.

Il lui exposa alors tous les cas auxquels il avait eu affaire. Elle hocha pensivement la tête au premier et lui expliqua ce qu'elle aurait fait et pourquoi. La personne qui avait tué, ce n'était que par légitime défense. Elle avait voulu protéger son petit frère. Le deuxième, il avait jugé correctement. Ils continuèrent pendant presque une heure. Et Decim comprit alors ses erreurs : il avait à la fois cherché trop et pas assez loin. Nona disait juste : il lui manquait quelque chose. Chiyuki l'avait déstabilisé, lui avait rajouté quelque chose mais pas assez. Encore une fois il était entre les deux : trop ou pas assez. Il décida de changer de sujet.

— Et toi, que fais-tu de tes journées ? Tu travailles où ?

Elle sourit légèrement embarrassée puis regarda sa tasse vide. Elle regarda alors la petite fenêtre juste derrière lui qui amenait une douce lumière dans la pièce. Elle fit tourner sa tasse puis lui annonça.

— Eh bien… disons que… Je patine. Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Comme tu m'as donné une seconde chance, je m'en suis saisie. Ç'a été bien plus facile que la première fois, j'avais encore les acquis de ma précédente vie. Je me suis vite faite repérée, enfant. J'ai fait des compétitions et je commence tout juste à sortir du lot. C'est un peu plus long que la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je m'en sors. A vingt-et-un ans je vais faire la sélection pour la compétition nationale dans peu de temps normalement. Je veux de nouveau atteindre les JO. J'ai quand-même gagné pas mal de compétitions.

Il hocha la tête et elle crut lire un légère lueur de fierté dans son regard. Comprenait-il à quel point elle tenait au patinage ? Sans doute. Après tout, il avait vu ses souvenirs en détail de sa vie précédente. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle lui fit signe de prendre ses aises. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres affaires que celles qu'ils portaient en ce moment. La jeune femme fit une légère moue. C'était obligatoire d'acheter quelque chose d'autre. Mais une bonne partie de ses économies allaient sans doute y passer. Bon tant pis…

Elle se saisit de son sac et le saisit par la main, l'emmenant dehors faire les boutiques. Elle croisa un de ses voisins qui la salua et loucha sur l'homme juste derrière elle et leurs mains liées. Elle rougit et libéra alors Decim qui la suivait tranquillement. Après tout, il avait bien compris qu'il fallait qu'il la suive… Elle bafouilla un bonjour puis accéléra le pas en descendant les escaliers.

Dehors, elle se dirigea vers la station de métro. Elle connaissait un endroit avec des bons habits et à prix assez bas. Il fallait au moins lui acheter le strict minimum. Deux pantalons pour le moment et quelques t-shirts. Et sous-vêtements. Elle rougit de plus belle : c'était ce qu'étaient censés faire les couples. Pas elle. Elle chassa ces idées de sa tête, il se débrouillerait à ce niveau là !

Elle rentra dans une boutique, suivie du blanchâtre. Elle lui indiqua de chercher ce qu'il lui plaisait. Elle se dirigea vers les jeans et lui en choisit deux qui devraient lui aller. Elle nota qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu habillé d'une autre façon qu'en costume classe de barman. Elle retourna vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il avait une fois de plus choisi des chemises. Elle soupira et lui expliqua qu'il y avait d'autre habits dans la vie. Elle lui montra alors un T-shirt simple avec quelques inscriptions et il le prit. Elle ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'elle le voulait ou qu'il aimait bien. Ils continuèrent à chercher et finalement elle dut consentir à une chemise bleue ciel qu'elle trouvait assez jolie.

Elle se rendit à la caisse et serra les mâchoires en voyant le prix. Plus de cent cinquante euros en tout - avec trois pantalons, plusieurs t-shirts et la chemise. Et ce n'était sans doute pas encore fini. Il fallait sans doute lui acheter quelques affaires de toilettes… Elle le laissa ensuite choisir ce dont il avait besoin comme sous-vêtements en lui donnant de l'argent. Pas question qu'elle rentre là-dedans ! En même temps elle passa à la banque et ouvrit un compte au nom de ce dernier. Bon elle ne savait pas trop combien de temps il allait rester alors au moins tout serait prêt.

Les mains remplies de paquet, ils retournèrent chez eux. Alors qu'ils rangeaient, elle entendit un bruit juste à côté d'elle. Le Juge se tint alors le ventre de ses mains. Il avait faim. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle regarda l'heure avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps que prévu dans les magasins. Elle espérait tout de même allait au boulot cet aprèm, mais finalement ce serait sans doute raté. Elle sortit alors une casserole, mit de l'eau dedans et la mit sur la plaque à induction. Elle demanda à Decim de surveiller l'eau et de mettre les pâtes quand ce serait bon tandis qu'elle allait aux toilettes et se laver les mains.

En revenant elle le vit regarder le paquet vide entre ses mains et les pâtes qui barbotaient dans l'eau. Elle se demanda si l'eau avait chauffé si rapidement et s'approcha. Elle se tapa le front de la main en voyant que les pâtes tournaient dans l'eau encore tout juste tiède.

— Decim ! On met les pâtes quand l'eau _bout_ ! Pas quand elle est encore _froide_! Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?

Il secoua la tête. Après tout, _là-bas_ il n'avait jamais eu besoin de manger. Boire était aussi un simple plaisir. Il la regarda sortir une passoire, remettre les pâtes dedans, augmenter la température de la plaque. Puis pendant les deux minutes suivantes ils fixèrent l'eau qui commençait à frémir. Elle se décida qu'il allait falloir lui apprendre à cuisiner s'ils voulaient vivre ensemble : elle n'allait pas tout le temps pouvoir faire à manger. Elle inséra ensuite les pâtes et lui expliqua qu'il fallait aussi faire attention parce que c'était chaud.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à la petite table et commencèrent à manger. Decim mangea en silence et celle en face de lui eut alors l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il mangeait. Dommage que ça ne soit que de pauvres pâtes toutes banales. Elle n'arrivait pas à grand chose avec son salaire pour le moment. Elle devait au moins passer les qualifs pour les nationaux pour qu'il augmente, et, en plus, elle économisait pour s'acheter un autre appartement dans un quartier qu'elle avait repéré. Pourtant, il sembla apprécier le repas et se resservit à l'amusement de la brune.

— Crois-tu que je pourrais t'aider dans ta vie de tous les jours, comme je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, mieux vaut faire comme si j'allais vivre ici toute une vie. Tu ne crois pas ? proposa-t-il

Elle hocha simplement la tête, en ramassant les assiettes puis commençant à les frotter dans le lavabo. Elle sortit alors deux yaourts du frigo en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il ne savait pas cuisiner. Faire la plonge ? Ça ne rapportait pas assez. Non elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Quand elle se tourna vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête, elle suivit alors son regard posé fixement sur quelque chose. Une bouteille d'alcool. La seule qu'elle possédait en réalité… Une lumière tilta dans son esprit. Mais oui, pourquoi pas barman !? C'était assez prisé et bien payé, surtout si on était doué ! Et doué, Decim l'était !

Elle accéléra alors en mangeant son dessert en quatrième vitesse et se décida pour aller voir le bar à quelques rues de chez elle, peut-être que là ils voudraient de lui ! Alors qu'elle le pressait de se dépêcher, elle l'entraperçut se saisir d'un livre qui trainait tout le temps sur son bureau débordé. Elle allait lui demander de poser cela quand elle vit la couverture.

— Chawot, demanda-t-il ? C'est grâce à ça en partie que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs, tu te rappelles ? Il était dans ta chambre et tu ne l'as pas lu en pensant que c'était un enfant qui l'avait oublié là.

Elle eut un petit hochement de tête accompagné d'un fin sourire triste. Oui elle se rappelait de tout ça. Avant qu'elle doive partir parce que son corps commençait à s'effriter. Elle en rêvait souvent encore, même. Et puis quand elle avait ouvert ce livre, le premier déblocage de ses souvenirs. Et le patinage avait tout terminé. Il l'ouvrit alors. Toutes ces images, elle pouvait les dessiner les yeux fermés. Sa mère actuelle avait été surprise quand, petite, elle le lui avait demandé alors qu'il n'était que très peu connu. Elle le regarda s'asseoir sur la chaise et commencer à lire. Elle eut l'envie irrépressible de le suivre, de le rejoindre dans l'histoire de la vie triste et merveilleuse du jeune garçon.

Il tournait lentement les pages, profitant de chaque image. Est-ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose en ce moment ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Quelque chose certes en lui remuait, mais comment savoir ce que c'était. Comment savoir ce que ça signifiait ? Quelque chose dans ce conte leur ressemblait, à tous les deux. Elle était le petit garçon qui patinait et qui perdait ce à quoi il tenait le plus tout en tombant amoureux. Il était la petite fille qui partait sans prévenir et qui était aveugle. En réalité, aveugle à tous sentiments.

Leur regard se croisa à la fin du livre quand ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Leur visage était si proche. Elle pouvait nettement distinguer les éclats blancs dans ses yeux, derniers résidus de la croix qui emprisonnait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle s'écarta brusquement en prétextant qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller tant qu'il ne devait pas avoir grand monde.

En réalité, c'était cette proximité qui l'avait perturbée. Leur visage avait été si proche. Elle avait senti son souffle sur sa peau. Et son coeur battait la chamade. Elle avait eu peur qu'il l'entende. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Est-ce qu'elle était… non. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse au risque trop important de se briser avant les nationaux. C'était ça et uniquement _ça_ qui devait remplir sa tête. Pas les yeux magnifiques du blanc !

En sortant, elle croisa des gens dans la rue dont quelques couples qui se tenaient la main. Une idée passagère lui traversa l'esprit et elle la chassa. Non, elle ne tiendrait jamais la main de Decim puisqu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Et le connaissant, il ne devait certainement pas savoir ce qu'était que de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un !

Elle laissa passer son nouveau colocataire en premier au bar. C'était une grosse boite de nuit qui tournait à pleins régime la nuit, mais qui faisait aussi office de bar la journée. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur les murs principalement en miroir. Des éclairages étaient fixés au plafond et devait tourner pendant la nuit pour mettre de l'ambiance. Ils se dirigèrent vers une serveuse derrière le comptoir où juste dans son dos se trouvaient pleins de bouteilles avec des liquides de différentes couleurs et niveau. Chiyuki ignorait tout de ces dernières mais sans doute le jeune homme, lui, devait toutes les énumérer dans sa tête.

— Oui ? Je vous sers quoi ? Un café ? Une boisson des amoureux ?

Chiyuki bafouilla rapidement un « on n'est pas en couple » mais ce fut - à sa surprise - Decim qui prit la parole.

— Ce serait pour être embauché comme barman ici. On m'a soufflé que vous auriez sans doute besoin d'aide comme votre clientèle augmente.

Il désigna rapidement du bras les clients qui se trouvaient assis sur les tables. Ces dernières étaient enlevées durant la soirée pour faire de la place. La blonde en tenue fixa le Juge dans les yeux avant de leur demander de patienter. Elle allait chercher son patron. Chiyuki quant à elle, préférait rester en retrait. C'était à Decim de mener sa barque comme il l'entendait. Si jamais il avait vraiment besoin d'aide, elle le ferait, mais pour le moment il semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller. La preuve : elle ne l'avait pas jeté immédiatement.

Elle revint avec un homme aux cheveux ébène avec quelques mèches éparses qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses yeux gris anthracite se posèrent d'abord sur elle, puis sur son ami. Il le jaugea du regard de haut en bas, puis lui fit signe de passer derrière le bar. Il lui proposa alors qu'il prépare un ensemble de tout ce qu'il lui dirait. Il n'aimait pas former les gens, alors s'il ne savait pas de quoi était composé les boissons, il pouvait repartir maintenant. Mais l'absence d'expression de Decim était en ce moment un gros avantage. Comme il ne bougeait pas et le fixait toujours, le patron hocha la tête.

Chiyuki s'assit à la proposition du noiraud sur un siège au niveau du bar. Les quelques clients qui sirotaient un café se tournèrent vers eux. Le patron en costard demanda tout d'abord un café, chose très facile. Puis il enchaîna avec des noms de boissons que la jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu, cinq en tout, puis il attendit que le prétendant les prépare. Il testait sa mémoire et son efficacité. Ce serait ainsi que les commandes arriveraient

Le blanc ne se laissa pas démonter : il saisit les bouteilles, cherchant leur emplacement logique. Il commença à préparer une boisson tandis qu'il regardait pour la suivante. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et réguliers. Rapides. Il était terriblement efficace. Il enchaînait les verres en les posant juste devant l'homme et l'employée. Quand il eut posé les verres alignés, rajouté la petite décoration sur chacun d'entre eux - ce que préférait Chiyuki - les deux examinèrent les boissons. Ils avaient pu voir qu'il connaissait les mélanges et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Sur ce point-là, il avait réussi, devina la spectatrice.

Le patron se tourna vers elle et lui demanda alors de commander un verre quelconque. Il lui passa alors une carte si jamais. Mais la patineuse avait son idée en tête. Elle regarda fixement son camarade qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Un petit sourire traversa son visage.

— Un Memento Mori, s'il-te-plaît, Decim !

Le patron fronça les sourcils tandis que l'éclairage de la pièce sembla dessiner une trace de sourire sur le visage du potentiel barman. L'homme ne connaissait pas cette boisson. Est-ce que ce type composait lui même des boissons ? Là ça devenait plus qu'intéressant : non seulement il était doué mais si en plus il créait, ça devenait vraiment un élément de choix ! Ils pouvaient en tirer un bon compte, en disant que c'était leur spécialité. Bon le nom n'était pas terrible, assez glauque en y repensant mais pourquoi pas ! Il regarda son futur employé préparer la boisson de ses mains habituées. Il servit enfin en remontant théâtralement la main pour que le liquide vert d'eau tombe correctement dans le verre à pied triangulaire. Il rajouta un parasol bleu et le poussa vers la brune.

Le patron se leva alors et lui en demanda un aussi. En le goutant, il sut qu'il faisait le bon choix. Celui de l'embaucher. Il hocha la tête et tendit la main.

— Decim, c'est cela ? Decim comment?

Chiyuki hésita très peu, comme elle avait déjà pensé au fait que ce dernier n'avait pas de nom de famille.

— Cross. Decim Cross il s'appelle.

Le patron hocha la tête. Il était parmi eux. Il allait sans doute même travailler ce soir comme ils avaient besoin de renfort pour une grosse soirée. A cette occasion ils mettraient en vente la boisson. Il proposa alors de changer de nom mais ce fut deux voix unanimes qui lui répondirent non. Un non ferme et inchangeable. Il fut légèrement déstabilisé par ce refus en accord puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Ils négocieraient le salaire après cette soirée. La jeune femme blonde lui serra alors la main en se présentant. Mélanie. Et la patineuse ne sut pourquoi mais déjà elle la détestait. Etait-ce à cause de ce regard presque carnassier qui semblait dire qu'elle voulait l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle ?

La brune fit signe au nouvel employé qu'ils devaient rentrer. Soudain, tandis qu'ils allaient partir, la voix du propriétaire de la boite de nuit la retint. Elle se retourna, se demandant ce qu'il voulait encore au serveur.

— Mademoiselle, vous ne seriez pas Chiyuki Hyakuya ? L'étoile glacée de Tokyo ? Vous allez aux nationaux c'est ça avec toutes les chances de gagner et d'aller aux JO, c'est bien cela ? Celle qu'on dit qui est la réincarnation d'une autre patineuse homonyme ?

Elle sourit légèrement et pencha la tête sur le côté. A ce genre de questions elle répondait toujours la même chose.

— Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Même si je ne pense pas que la réincarnation existe. Mais qui sait, peut-être que contrairement à elle, je réussirai à aller loin !

En général, cela fermait le clapet de la personne et cette dernière semblait se dire qu'en effet elle devait s'être trompée. Ce fut le cas. Et de toute façon il y avait de moins en moins de réflexion de ce genre comme les souvenirs de sa vie précédente commençaient à s'effacer tout autour. Elle n'était pas allé très loin alors ils oubliaient. Elle sortit alors du bar pour arriver au soleil, suivit de Decim. Elle le félicita alors chaudement. Il avait réussi ! Leurs mois seraient sans doute moins serrés maintenant, il fallait qu'il réussisse juste à bien négocier son salaire et le tour était joué !

Au moins un tracas qui allait s'effacer. Elle sourit en le regardant discrètement. Finalement il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal ici.

En rentrant, il devait être dans les deux heures. Elle regarda son portable et vit que son coach venait de lui envoyer un texto comme quoi il espérait tout de même qu'elle vienne cet après-midi. Elle lui répondit qu'elle arrivait dans une demie-heure. Elle se saisit de ses affaires du matin et confia au blanc une liste de course en lui indiquant le magasin habituel et les prix les plus bas.

Elle se pressa ensuite vers le métro. Avec _sa_ venue, elle avait presque oublié qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les qualifications pour les nationaux. Elle grimpa dans celui qui venait d'arriver en se glissant dedans avant que les portes ne se ferment. Elle l'avait croisé ici. Un léger sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre - ne voyant rien mais bon.

Elle se changea en vitesse dans les vestiaires et salua son coach, Mahiro. Il la regarda fixement tandis qu'elle commençait à s'échauffer. Elle lui raconta alors qu'elle avait croisé une vieille connaissance et qu'elle n'avait pas pu se désister. Il hocha la tête. C'était elle qui choisissait. Mais après tout une pause ne faisait pas de mal dans son entraînement sévère qu'elle s'imposait.

Il mit alors la musique en route **{regrets of the dead, death parade}**. Elle se plaça, les mains croisées devant elle, la tête baissée. La musique triste se mit en route. Les notes aiguës de piano commencèrent tandis qu'elle commença lentement à bouger. Ses patins crissèrent doucement sur la glace. Elle commença avec un simple axel en douceur qui passa parfaitement. Ses patins allèrent vers l'arrière tandis que ses bras s'étendaient calmement. Elle fit un saut sur elle-même tandis que les notes graves arrivaient. Ses bras s'étendirent puis se replièrent vers son coeur. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dedans. Elle sauta de nouveau, tourbillonnant. Elle raterrit parfaitement, se replaça et se stoppa un instant. Avec la musique.

Elle repartit, enchaînant les sauts cette fois-ci. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle. La tristesse de la musique était enveloppante et il semblait à Chiyuki qu'elle partait loin. Elle revivait des moments de sa vie précédente. Et puis les trois notes de la fin, qui l'immobilisait. Elle s'arrêta, la main droite posée délicatement sur le coeur et la gauche effleurant son genou gauche.

Son souffle était court et elle attendit que son coach applaudisse pour lâcher sa position. Elle patina alors vers lui comme il allait lui dire ses conseils. Elle était très attentive. Au vu du peu de temps qu'il restait, c'était les derniers conseils qu'elle pouvait attraper sur son programme court. Elle allait juste après enchaîner le programme long.

— Eh ben ! Pas mal du tout, je dois dire. Tu me fais ça le jour J, si t'es pas première c'est que tu as le champion du monde devant toi ! Et encore ! Enfin bon, fais bien attention à ton regard, comme tu sais. Tes sauts étaient vraiment très bien, je me suis presque laissé emporté à un moment, j'ai presque senti un petit truc à un instant, même si je ne saurais pas te dire ce que c'est. Mais tu ne l'avais pas hier. Bon, fais-moi ton long programme, que je juge de tout cela !

Elle sourit franchement, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait pour que son coach la félicite aussi chaudement. Il était assez rare en compliments mais quand il en faisait c'était que c'était vraiment bien. Une pointe de chaleur s'alluma dans sa poitrine.

Elle se mit rapidement en place. **{Moonlit night, death parade}** Elle positionna ses mains comme si elle tenait un verre, légèrement en pince. Puis quand les quelques notes retentirent, elle partit. Pourquoi avait-elle tant voulu patiné sur cette musique ? Elle ne le savait pas. C'était sans doute parce que ses souvenirs étaient revenus ici. Que la musique avait une phase nostalgique puis torturée, avant de se calmer. Quand la seconde partie commença, son jeu de patins changea également. Il devint plus rapide, plus mouvementé. Elle tourna sur elle-même en descendant avant de remonter.

Elle manqua de peu son saut à quatre tour mais se reprit aisément sans rien montrer. Elle glissait sur la glace comme un cygne sur l'eau. Elle était dans son élément, elle le sentait. Enfin, quand elle revint au centre à la fin de la musique, elle étendit la main gauche vers le banc vide et mit la droite autour de sa taille.

Son souffle se calma tandis que la musique s'arrêtait. Elle regarda Mahiro et vit qu'il hochait la tête impressionné. Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle allait réussir. Elle voulait y croire. Elle irait plus loin que lors de sa vie précédente. Elle gagnerait les nationaux puis irait au JO. C'était son rêve. Et il deviendrait réalité. Elle avait eu le droit à sa seconde chance.

* * *

 **Chiyuki qui ne patine pas n'est pas Chiyuki ;). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La semaine prochaine, Chiyuki affrontera son stress lors des qualifications aux nationaux ! Va-t-elle pouvoir aller plus loin que sa vie précédente ou est-elle condamnée à ne jamais aller aux JO ?**

 **Bon voilà pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et ce que vous aimez ou ce que je dois changer ! :D A pluuusss!**


	3. 3 : Les qualifications

**Hello hello tout le monde! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ... et à l'heure XD ouais ouais enfin c'est bien. Donc bon ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Ce sera les qualifs (le nom le dit ? ah zut :D) et savoir si Chiyuki va réussir ! :p Je voudrais aussi vous remercier de me suivre depuis un mois - eh oui déjà et seulement trois chap, mais je traîne ! - ça me fait plaisir !**

 **Alicexa : Hey, merci merci de ta courte review qui m'a quand-même fait chaud au coeur ! J'espère que la suite aussi va te plaire !**

 **Allez, beuzouilles et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre trois : Les qualifs

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Decim dans la vie de la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient peu à peu habitués à l'autre. Au point qu'elle avait décidé de commencer à apprendre au jeune homme à cuisiner. En deux jours, il savait préparer de la salade et des pâtes ce qui était déjà un bon début ! En rentrant tard de ses journées, elle trouvait la table dressées et de la salade au minimum au milieu.

Decim avait bien réussi à s'intégrer à son nouveau travail. Il avait fait un grand succès dès le premier soir avec sa boisson aux couleurs originales. Et dès le début de soirée certains commençaient à venir au bar juste pour la goûter. Elle avait un goût particulier, Chiyuki le savait. Quelque chose qui vous faisait vous sentir bien et pourtant légèrement nostalgique. C'était comme si elle ravivait des souvenirs à l'intérieur de soi. Quelque chose de vraiment surprenant.

Ainsi, le blanc avait pu correctement négocier son salaire. Et dès la première semaine il était arrivé avec un chèque à son nom. En voyant le premier versement, les yeux de la jeune femme lui étaient presque sortis par la tête. C'était beaucoup plus qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais dû toucher cela de sa vie, même de sa précédente ! Eh bien il fallait supposer que le patron voulait le garder.

Ce dernier en plus motivait le Juge à faire de nouveaux cocktails et lui donnait une prime à celui qu'il lui plaisait. En fait sur trois qu'il avait repris du Quidecim, il avait eu trois promotions. L'homme était fier de pouvoir exposer sur sa carte « nouvelles boissons, demander à nos serveurs ». Il avait aussi appris à sa collègue comment les faire.

Cette dernière se rapprochait d'ailleurs peu à peu de lui. Decim ne savait pas encore s'il l'appréciait ou non. Elle avait des manies étranges, comme celles de se coller parfois à lui et de faire presser sa poitrine sur son bras ou son dos. De ses yeux bleus, il la fixait quand elle faisait cela, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment il devait réagir. Il aimerait bien le demander à la patineuse, mais un pressentiment lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le faire. Et la blonde lui avait même donné son numéro en lui disant de l'appeler dès qu'il serait dispo.

Un portable, il en avait récemment eut un avec ses nouvelles économies. La jeune femme avec laquelle il habitait lui avait dit qu'ainsi ce serait plus pratique pour communiquer. Il avait simplement acquiescé et acheté le moins cher - un portable tout de même tactile mais d'une marque peu connue. Son patron lui avait juste après demandé son numéro si jamais il voulait l'appeler pour travailler exceptionnellement avec d'autres horaires.

Le blanc travaillait souvent de la soirée vers le petit matin. Pourtant, certains jours il arrivait à avoir les mêmes horaires que sa colocataire et ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps ensemble. Mais cette dernière était de moins en moins présente comme les qualifications arrivaient à grands pas. D'ailleurs, une valise était couchée au milieu du petit deux pièces comme elle rangeait des affaires à prendre dedans.

Elle devait normalement partir le lendemain vers midi avec sa voiture afin d'arriver dans l'après-midi sur les lieux et être tranquille pour se reposer. Elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de bouchons. Son coach lui avait dit d'être prudente : ce serait dommage d'avoir un accident la veille.

Nous étions donc le soir de l'avant veille du jour qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle n'avait pas très faim devant son assiette. En fait, elle attendait son camarade qui ne devait pas tarder à rentrer normalement. Il travaillait de jour aujourd'hui. Sa fourchette remuait doucement les haricots qui se refroidissaient dans son assiette. Elle devait prendre de l'énergie mais son ventre était noué. Des centaines de scénarios se défilaient dans sa tête. Et si elle loupait son saut ? Si elle tombait ? Si elle était éliminée ? Pouvait-elle vraiment réussir ?

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et la fit sursauter en la sortant de ses pensées sombres. Il la salua puis remarqua son état. Ses traits étaient tirés. Il comprit aussitôt. Bien sûr, elle avait peur d'échouer une fois de plus. Il tenta de sourire pour la détendre mais à l'expression surprise de la jeune femme il sut qu'il avait une fois de plus échoué. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Il préférait la voir rire qu'inquiète.

Il l'avait entendue hier lui dire que son coach était fière d'elle. Alors, normalement tout ce passerait bien. Demain matin elle répèterait une dernière fois et mais il était certain qu'elle était déjà fin prête. Il regarda la valise ouverte avec quelques vêtements dedans. Elle devrait rajouter ses deux costumes et ses patins mais normalement il y avait de la place. Il lui avait en fait préparé une surprise, réfléchissant depuis le début de la semaine si c'était une bonne idée.

Il posa son manteau au portant près de l'entrée, délaça ses chaussures bien entretenues puis s'assit en face d'elle en lui souhaitant bon appétit. Il attendit qu'elle mette la fourchette dans sa bouche pour ouvrir la sienne. Il avait tenté de préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire tout la journée, mais en ce moment c'était le blanc total. Et si elle ne voulait pas ? Non c'était pour elle qu'il le faisait. Du nerf.

— Chiyuki, j'ai pris un jour et demi de congés : demain aprèm et vendredi. Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi. Je te soutiendrai des gradins…

Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent tandis qu'elle tentait d'analyser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il lui proposait… de la soutenir en venant avec elle ?! Qu'il serait là pour l'épauler ? Il avait pris deux jours juste… pour elle et ses qualifs ? Elle l'avait donc autant soulé pour qu'il vienne ou s'inquiétait-il vraiment pour elle ? Elle bafouilla, prise par surprise et il se méprit.

— Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, j'irai travailler, pas de problème, hein ! Je ne veux pas te déranger !

— Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas que tu viennes… ça me… ferait plaisir. Je te remercie de ton soutien, Decim. Ça me touche. Vraiment.

Elle sourit franchement et le coeur du blanc sembla faire un saut dans sa poitrine. Il appuya sa main au niveau de l'organe mais ne sentit que des pulsations régulières et rapides. Peut-être un peu plus que normalement ? Il hocha la tête et le bord de ses lèvres se releva légèrement.

Cette annonce avait totalement ôté les doutes de la jeune femme de sa tête. Elle ne pensait qu'à son expression légèrement embarrassée en train de lui demander s'il pouvait venir. Il avait fait cela pour elle et elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Est-ce qu'il ? Non elle ne pouvait pas y croire : c'était un Juge et il ignorait tout des sentiments humains ! Elle mangea sans réfléchir son assiette et alla alors se coucher. Demain elle présentait sa dernière représentation à son coach. Elle voulait être parfaite pour que Decim regarde.

Le lendemain, elle se leva comme à son habitude, mangea rapidement, saisit son sac de sport prêt de la veille et sortit en souhaitant une bonne journée à Decim qui la suivait. Elle était heureuse qu'il décide de venir avec elle, qu'il ait mis ses affaires dans la valise. Il serait là pour la soutenir, elle ferait de son mieux.

Elle arriva sur la glace, comme à son habitude, son coach était déjà là. Elle était en costume. Il lui fit signe de tourner lentement sur elle-même et hocha la tête, charmé. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui plaisait au niveau sentimental : au tout début de leur collaboration ils avaient décidé de mettre les choses au clair : jamais plus qu'une relation professionnelle et amicale. Cela leur convenait à tout les deux : aucune ambiguïté quand son coach pouvait la toucher pour la replacer.

Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller. Et en commençant sa chorégraphie une image se grava dans sa tête. Elle lui arracha un petit sourire. Decim, qui n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il aimerait partir avec elle, qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux comme il avait cru qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Et son petit sourire à la fin… Sa concentration était là, son corps connaissait l'enchaînement. Mais son esprit était tout à fait ailleurs. Quand elle s'arrêta, ce furent les applaudissements d'une dizaine de personnes qui la sortit de son monde. Elle regarda perplexe quelques spectateurs arrivés. Son coach leva un pouce et lui dit d'aller se changer.

En revenant, il lui fit signe de venir.

— Tu as eu une certaine sensibilité sur celle-là, développe-moi ça sur la deuxième. Parce que c'était vraiment beau ! Je veux que ce soit cette sensibilité touchante que tu montres au jury. Je veux que tu ressentes la musique ! J'ai trouvé ce que j'attendais de toi, alors montre-moi !

Chiyuki ne comprit d'abord pas. Une… sensibilité ? Elle regarda rapidement les personnes assises sur les gradins. Comment trouver ce que son coach voulait ? Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour les toucher. Et tandis que la musique commençait, un léger frisson lui parcourut le bras. Elle revoyait Decim dans le bar du Quidecim en train de lui sourire.

Ses patins la portèrent. Ses sauts étaient légers. Elle passa le quadruple en perdant légèrement de l'équilibre mais se rattrapa facilement. Elle n'était pas tombée ! Un sourire s'agrandit sur ses lèvres. Quand elle finit, c'était finalement l'image d'une personne qui était encore présente dans son esprit. Et elle entendit les applaudissements. Un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage ! Elle voulait gagner !

Le coach la félicita puis lui fit comprendre que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui. Une heure, seulement ? Il voulait la garder en forme pour demain. Ce n'était pas le moment de se blesser ou de se fatiguer inutilement. Demain serait le grand jour et il la voulait en parfaite santé et forme. Elle hocha la tête puis lui dit à demain.

En rentrant, elle prépara le repas. Légumes et steak. Tout bon pour les muscles. Elle soignait son alimentation. Decim rentra peu après. Ils mangèrent rapidement puis grimpèrent dans la voiture. Elle vérifia mentalement qu'elle avait toutes ses affaires. Elle regarda tout de même si elle avait bien ses costumes et fut rassurée en voyant que oui. Le blanc monta calmement sur la place passager.

Il y en avait pour deux heures de route environ. Cela passerait vite comme son esprit était vide. Decim ouvrit enfin la bouche au bout d'environ une heure de trajet en musique de la radio.

— Quelles sont tes musiques ? Et tes costumes ?

Elle sourit, énigmatique et lui répondit un « tu verras » en souriant. Ils parlèrent légèrement le reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard. L'hôtel dans lequel ils dormaient la nuit était confortable. Bien évidemment elle n'avait eu le temps de ne réserver qu'une chambre, et après il était complet. Mais cela ne les gênait plus comme ils avaient l'habitude. Ils décidèrent de faire un petit tour en ville.

Ils atterrirent finalement dans un café, les bras chargés de paquets. Chiyuki soupira : et elle qui avait tant voulu un appartement, elle claquait ses économies dans des habits sur lesquels elle avait craqué. Le soir était déjà arrivé. Demain serait le grand jour. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en s'en rappelant.

De retour à l'hôtel, Decim retrouva la mine soucieuse et songeuse de sa camarade. Il pencha la tête et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il lui tendit alors un verre d'alcool. Du rhum, rien de bien méchant. Elle hésita puis l'avala lentement. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'elle soit soule ! Elle s'affala sur le lit, tête dans l'oreiller, les chaussures encore aux pieds.

Soudain, elle tourna la tête en sentant des mains sur ses épaules. Elle sentit les doigts bouger doucement. Elle eut un moment avant de comprendre qu'il la massait. Elle commença alors à sentir les noeuds de ses épaules se détendre. Elle poussa un léger soupir d'aise. Elle se crispa en se demandant ce que le Juge avait dans la tête. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule mais s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient de marbre comme habituellement et ne se concentrait uniquement que sur son dos.

Elle replongea la tête dans l'oreiller en rougissant. A quoi avait-elle bien pu penser ? Decim n'était pas comme les autres : depuis une semaine qu'il vivait avec elle, il n'avait jamais rien tenté ! Pas même d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains quand elle se douchait ou se changeait. Elle serra les mâchoires. Décidément le stress lui faisait penser n'importe quoi.

Quand il arrêta - avait-il arrêté en fait ? - ce fut comme si un rideau de sommeil lui tombait dessus et elle s'endormit immédiatement. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'heure. 6:02. Son réveil sonnait. Elle s'étira et remarqua qu'elle était sous la couette et que ses pieds étaient nus. Elle chercha son camarade et le trouva déjà habillé. Il avait pris la chemise à laquelle elle avait consentie et un jean. Il était plutôt bien dedans…

Elle se prépara alors et ils se dirigèrent vers la patinoire. Les programmes courts étaient le matin et les longs, l'après-midi. Elle devait passer troisième suite au tirage au sort. Juste au milieu… Elle espérait que ça lui porterait chance. Dans les tribunes, elle appela sa mère pour savoir si elle viendrait. Elle sourit en apprenant que oui mais uniquement le matin. Elles se retrouvèrent tandis que Decim la suivait calmement.

— Alors, c'est ton petit-ami ? Je suis contente ! Depuis le temps que j'espère que tu en aies un ! Je t'ai uniquement vu concentrée sur le patinage ! Mais ouf, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un. En plus il est pas mal !

Chiyuki bafouilla mais sa mère ne voulut rien entendre et serra la main du jeune homme comme s'il était son futur beau-fils. Les joues de la patineuse était rouge. Autant que sa veste de survêtement qui cachait son costume. Elle leur dit alors qu'il fallait qu'ils s'assoient et qu'elle rejoigne les autres dans les vestiaires. Elle leur fit nu signe de la main en priant pour que sa mère ne dise rien de stupide à Decim.

Arrivée, son coach l'attendait. Il lui demanda comment elle allait et si elle se sentait prête. Elle hocha la tête, un peu rigide toutefois. Il lui demanda d'ouvrir son survêtement et vérifia que son costume était correctement mis. Il hocha la tête et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule. Il allait la regarder de l'endroit réservé justement aux coachs.

Elle préféra ne pas regarder celles qui la précédaient et elle se dirigea calmement vers la glace. Sa tête était vide, son coeur battait la chamade. Elle balaya la foule des yeux, cherchant sa mère et le Juge. Elle le trouva et leur fit un léger sourire. Elle enleva alors sa veste, la posant sur la rambarde. Elle croisa le regard étonné de Decim. Son costume, il était composé d'une veste noire qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous de la poitrine avec un voile transparent qui se finissait en une jupe noire. C'était les habits qu'elle avait au Quidecim.

Elle s'installa alors sur la glace. Elle croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, tête baissée. { **Regrets of the dead** } La musique commença et elle patina. Doucement, tendrement. Douloureusement peut-être également. Quelque chose en elle ne se décrochait pas du blanc. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, ses yeux l'accrochait. Une sensibilité. Un ressenti qui vous donnait des frissons. C'était ce qu'elle voulait passer. Ses regrets. C'était ce qu'elle voulait passer dans cette musique. Son coach lui avait demandé si elle était sûre quand elle avait choisi les musiques. C'était triste et il fallait savoir le patiner. Mais elle avait réussi. Elle subjuguait les spectateurs.

Elle leur faisait comprendre à quel point le patinage avait tenu pour elle. Elle sauta, se réceptionna. Elle s'arrêta à la note de pause. Puis repartit avec encore plus de tristesse. Ses mains se placèrent alors sur son genou et sur son coeur. Son souffle était court, mais elle sut qu'elle avait réussi quand elle reçut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux, bleus, de la personne qui l'intéressait. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, mais il lui semblait… que… il était ému.

Decim ne savait pas comment réagir à cette musique qui l'avait perturbée jusqu'au fond de son coeur. La mère à côté d'elle pleurait presque. Chiyuki avait trouvé une espèce de sensibilité qui avait arraché une larme à certains d'entre eux. Regrets of the dead… Les regrets d'un mort. Elle avec sa première vie. Elle en avait eu, il le savait. Son coeur se serra, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose à cette époque. Mais s'il l'avait pu… est-ce qu'ils se seraient rencontrés ?

Il suivit simplement la mère de la patineuse qui essuyait les larmes de ses yeux. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu où allait les patineurs après. La jeune femme était en train de discuter avec son coach en attendant le résultat. Elle eut 102 points et passait en tête ! Sa mère lui sauta alors dessus en souriant et pleurant de joie. Elle dut sans doute lui dire que sa prestation l'avait émue parce que sa fille la remercia et sourit tendrement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il vit quelque chose scintiller dedans avant qu'elle ne le détourne rapidement. Il hocha la tête vers le coach qui le regardait avec méfiance : il se présenta comme un ami de la brune. Cette dernière disait au revoir à sa mère - désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester ! Elle aurait tellement aimé rester pour la voir gagner. Sa fille adorée…

Le coach leur proposa alors de manger un bout comme il était onze heures et demie - pour que la sportive puisse digérer correctement. La dernière candidate passait. Elle était vraiment douée. Mais il manquait cette pointe de sensibilité qu'avait eu Chiyuki. Et pourtant… aux résultats, elle eut un point de plus qu'elle. La seconde serra les mâchoires. Son coach au tout début lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne pourrait rien placer de très technique, qu'elle allait tout devoir jouer dans les mouvements et la sensibilité. Toucher.

Elle allait se rattraper sur Moonlit Night. Son coach la rassura en lui rappelant que ses atouts étaient justement dans la dernière partie ! Rien n'était encore perdu. Elle se redressa, le repas fini, le regard plein de détermination et concentrée. Elle enfila ses écouteurs et se dirigea vers leur salle d'échauffement. Elle fit un signe au blanc qui hocha la tête et rejoignit sa place.

A une heure, la compétition reprit. Les deux jeunes femmes patinèrent mais Decim savait qu'elles ne _lui_ arrivaient pas à la cheville. Il lui faisait confiance. Il voulait qu'elle gagne. Elle arriva alors, comme la première fois. Son regard se posa longuement sur lui et son coeur sembla faire un bond. Il serra ses mains entre elles, posées sur genoux. Il la fixa lui aussi intensément. C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance. Qu'il croyait en elle.

Elle esquissa un discret sourire que seul lui sans doute avait pu voir. Et puis sa veste tomba une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus son coeur manqua des battements. Son costume… Il sut alors qu'elle faisait entièrement référence à lui, et au Quidecim. Il était l'inverse de celui qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Le bleu sombre c'était transformé en un blanc lumineux. Le mauve sombre déteignant sur le gris c'était transformé en violet soyeux. Et elle avait gardé ses cheveux en un chignon haut.

Elle entra sur la piste et le regarda fixement. Puis sa main se leva élégamment en une prise qui lui rappelait celle dont elle prenait son verre. En fait c'était le but, réalisa le blanc. Les quelques notes figèrent Decim. Elle l'avait trouvée. Cette musique. Dans son monde. Moonlit Night comme la pianiste l'avait nommée. Mais peut-être en fait que c'était cette musicienne qui l'avait composée justement dans le monde vivant avant de la jouer dans son bar.

Chiyuki lui lança un regard et partit. Ses patins allèrent vers l'arrière. Ses pensées se perdaient. Tous ces gens, ils avaient disparu. Est-ce que sa véritable mère pouvait encore être en vie ? Devait-elle pleurer encore sur elle ? Regardait-elle actuellement la compétition et se demandait-elle si elle rêvait ? Se sentait-elle coupable de son suicide ? Elle pensait à tout cela tandis que ses sauts s'enchainaient, entrecoupés de pas élégants.

Ses yeux accrochaient ceux du Juge. Tous les autres avaient disparu. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenu au Quidecim. Dans sa chambre tranquille. Avant son jugement. Il lui semblait que si elle frottait un peu trop sa peau, elle s'effriterait. Elle patinait alors. Tandis que son coeur chantait. Il chantait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle tourbillonna sur elle-même en se réveillant puisqu'elle reconnaissait les dix dernières secondes. Elle descendit sur un pied puis se redressa. Tout sur la jambe droite. Enfin, elle s'arrêta, remontant le bras, tendu dans une direction tandis que l'autre se posait sur son coeur. Elle réalisa alors que son index tendu, l'était vers une personne.

Et que cette personne ne la quittait pas des yeux. Decim.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements la sortit alors de son monde. Elle vit de nouveau tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans les gradins, qui se levaient pour elle et lui jetaient des fleurs. Elle s'inclina, retenant les larmes de soulagement qui allait couler de ses joues. Elle patina rapidement vers le bord comme la suivante attendait son tour. Elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau du genou droit. Elle manqua de tomber. Mais elle préféra ignorer la chose. Ce n'était pas important.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le Juge. Il courrait vers elle. Ils allaient attendre le résultat ensemble. Comme il arrivait, elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle trébucha, comme son genou l'avait lâchée mais c'était certainement la fatigue. Ses larmes coulèrent alors. Ses bras étaient dans les airs, ne sachant comment réagir, et elle se sentit bête. Elle s'écarta alors, bafouillant une excuse et frottant de la paume de la main ses yeux humides. Elle remarqua les objectifs braqués sur eux et les flashs. Tant pis…

C'est alors que la voix du jury se fit entendre. 153 points. Un total de 255 points et passant première pour le moment. Son coach arriva lui aussi en pressant la foulée. Il la saisit dans ses bras et la félicita chaudement. Elle avait fait quelque chose de sublime ! Les journalistes s'en donnèrent à coeur joie : deux hommes autour de la jeune femme. Et quelque chose pinçait dans la poitrine de l'inexpressif.

Ils attendirent alors anxieusement la fin de la représentation de la sixième, mais elle eut bien mois de succès de la part du public. Et puis, le score était de 141 points ! Chiyuki se retint alors de sauter dans les airs, mais sauta dans les bras de son camarade puis de son entraîneur tandis qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer de joie. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler de joie.

Sa main accrocha rapidement celle du blanc quand elle s'avança vers le podium mais personne ne le remarqua. Elle se détacha presque avec regret tandis que celle du blanc retombait mollement le long de son corps. Elle monta avec fierté sur la marche la plus haute, tandis qu'on lui remettait une énorme bouquet et qu'elle se penchait pour recevoir la médaille d'or. En se relevant, elle sentit les yeux bleus irisés de son camarade. Elle sourit pour la photo et pour lui.

* * *

Nous étions le lendemain et la jeune femme se réveilla en sentant le lit bouger à côté d'elle. Elle grogna pour dormir plus longtemps puis se souvint qu'elle le pouvait : son coach lui avait dit qu'elle avait le droit à un week-end ou trois jours de repos avant de reprendre pour deux mois. Elle avait deux mois devant elle pour s'entraîner pour les nationaux. Soit les qualifications aux JO. Elle marmonna un bon courage à Decim et se rendormit.

Ce dernier sourit en sortant de l'appartement et fermant derrière lui. Il était vraiment fier d'elle. Il n'espérait rien de mieux pour elle que ce qui venait d'arriver. Peut-être au moins qu'ainsi ses regrets disparaitraient… Il arriva alors au bar et salua son patron et sa collègue. Ceux-ci se posèrent alors devant lui. Ce fut son supérieur qui prit la parole :

— J'ai vu que ta copine avait gagné les qualif des nat' ! Tu lui diras bravo de ma part. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais faire ça ! Je t'aurais donné plus de temps pour le fêter sinon ! Mais enfin… Dis-lui aussi que si elle veut le fêter, elle peut venir ici gratuitement, et que ce sera avec plaisir bien sûr ! Les deux premières tournées seront pour moi !

L'employé remercia platement tandis que l'autre s'en allait sans doute à ses comptes. Sa collègue s'approcha alors de lui et lui demanda avec une petite moue si la jeune femme était sa petite amie. Le jeune homme réfléchit et se rappela de ce que ce terme signifiait et secoua la tête. Non, il ne pensait pas. Un grand sourire barra le visage de la jeune fille. Elle tenta alors de lui demander quand il était disponible pour sortir, mais l'autre lui fit signe de ne pas le déranger : il avait une idée.

Dans ces cas-là, elle avait ordre de se reculer et de le laisser tranquille. Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda de loin. Il se saisissait des bouteilles comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il les mélangeait dans un ordre précis, utilisant à peu près tout ce qu'il avait étalé devant lui. Puis quand il versa le liquide final dans le verre, il hésita puis reprit un verre à pied triangulaire, et ajouta sur sucre tout autour et reversa le liquide. Rouge profond. Avec le bord blanc.

Elle s'approcha alors et comme à son habitude lui en demanda le nom. Il réfléchit puis répondit

— Chiyuki.

Elle serra les mâchoires et lui répondit sèchement

— Et pourquoi pas Chiyuki la victorieuse et magnifique ?

Il ne réagit pas. Comme à son habitude. Elle s'énerva intérieurement mais ne put rien faire de plus. Il semblait tellement insensible. La journée passa calmement alors et il reçut sa prime habituelle.

En rentrant, il passa comme à son habitude devant un bijoutier. Il ne regardait en général pas la vitrine. Mais là quelque chose l'attira. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au prix, puis calcula sa prime - qui avait été plus importante aujourd'hui. Il entra dans la boutique et désigna du doigt le bijou qui l'intéressait. Le vendeur lui demanda si c'était pour offrir et il hocha la tête. Oui, c'était pour une fille qui lui était précieuse.

* * *

 **Donc voilà la fin de ce chapitre plus long que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais quand j'ai regroupé mes idées sur la feuille en me disant que ça allait à peine faire 1k mots ! :D**

 **Bon dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et je vous dis ... à la semaine prochaine où la vie de Chiyuki pourrait redevenir la même que précédemment... ;)**


	4. 4: Un choix déchirant

**Hello me revoilà avec le chap 4 ! J'espère que le chap 3 vous a plus comme je n'ai pas eu de reviews !**

 **Bon eh bien... bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 4 : Un choix déchirant**

Chiyuki se leva le mercredi et grimaça. Quelque chose la gênait encore dans le genou droit. Elle avait pris trois jours de repos avant de se remettre aux entraînements. Mais la douleur hier avait été forte, et elle avait dû prétexter un rendez-vous pour partir plus tôt comme elle n'arrivait à rien. Ses mâchoires avaient été serrées pendant tout la séance mais elle n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter. Quelque chose en elle hurlait que si elle le faisait, tout recommencerait comme avant.

Avant, quand tout avant était arrivé si vite, cette légère douleur qu'elle avait au début ressentie mais qu'elle avait ignorée. Et puis avec son premier triple axel tout c'était rompu. Cet hôpital, ce regard peiné et compatissant des gens autour d'elle. Ces flashs des appareils photos un peu partout tandis que c'était dans un brancard qu'elle partait. Et quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était comme si le mental suivait le physique. Ça se brisait. Tout qui tombait à ses pieds sans pouvoir rien faire contre.

Elle avait alors voulu être seule. Sa mère de l'époque avait compris tandis que ses larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Son opération serait faite après la rééducation des ligaments croisés. Mais elle s'en foutait. Elle pourrait encore marcher mais risquerait de boiter légèrement, lui avait-on annoncé avec compassion. Marcher ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire. Elle, ce qu'elle désirait c'était patiner.

Mais elle ne le pourrait plus, on lui avait dit. Elle pleurait, en regardant cette ville immense qui s'ouvrait par la fenêtre. Et tout ce monde qui s'en fichait de sa pauvre condition. La vie, le monde tournait si bien sans elle. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait qu'une pauvre patineuse qui venait seulement de passer les nationaux et était sélectionnée pour les JO meure ? Elle n'avait même pas fait son apparition sur la scène mondiale. La deuxième allait la remplacer et ce serait tout. Fin de l'histoire. On oublierait son rapide éclat.

On ne lui donnerait plus un regard. On ne lui donnerait que de la pitié. Ce qu'elle voyait sans cesse dans les yeux de tout ceux autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus la voir. Cette espèce de chose qui traversait et vous faisait sentir misérable, faible. Elle boitait, elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Et elle réalisa que tout ce qu'elle avait ça n'avait jamais été que ça. Du patinage. Que connaissait-elle de la vie réelle ? Rien, que le sport. Qu'avait-elle toujours fait après les cours ? Des sorties avec des amies ? Très peu. Du patinage seulement. Des entraînements intenses. Elle était l'espoir de son canton et ils avaient tout fait pour qu'elle soit connue. Que connaissait-elle des sentiments de son âge, l'amour ? Rien…

Mis à part la glace, elle ne savait rien. Elle n'avait vécu uniquement que pour cela. On lui avait interdit de faire certaines choses car cela pouvait la blesser et elle aurait dû arrêter pendant un mois. Sa mère avait été si fière d'elle quand elle avait commencé à gagner. Son prodige elle l'appelait. On la regardait seulement pour son talent. Elle était comme un poulain de bonne lignée qu'on juge pour la qualité du saut et la vitesse. Pas pour elle-même.

Et sans le froid, la glace, la musique, les applaudissements… Elle se retrouvait devant un gouffre noir. Un trou immense qui l'appelait et qui commençait à la faire sombrer. On lui avait dit de faire face, qu'elle devait retrouver une voie là-dedans malgré tout. Sa mère lui avait proposé juste avant de devenir entraîneuse. Elle en avait largement les capacités. Mais comment est-ce qu'on pouvait lui demander juste après son accident de trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre ?

Elle serra les mains et les mâchoires. Elle sentait les larmes tomber petit à petit sur ses mains mais elle s'en moquait. Elle regarda rapidement le plateau repas posé sur la table de chevet juste à sa gauche. Il y avait une fourchette et un couteau. Elle saisit le manche de ce dernier. Elle le soupesa puis passa le bombé de son pouce sur la lame pour vérifier qu'il coupait. C'était le cas, ils devaient considérer qu'elle n'était plus tout petite et savait se débrouiller.

Elle entendit la voix de sa mère par la porte lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide, et elle lui dit que non, qu'elle pouvait partir et rentrer chez elle. Elle irait bien, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu. Sa mère consentit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. La jeune femme sortit sa jambe gauche intacte et la posa sur le sol. Puis elle tenta de poser _l'autre_. Elle manqua de tomber et retint un cri. De douleur et de surprise. Elle ne voulait pas que des infirmières arrivent. Sa longue blouse blanche se déplia alors et elle boita vers la salle de bains.

Elle avait une petite douche ainsi que des toilettes. On l'avait bien traitée comme elle avait encore des moyens. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : ça changerait bien rapidement quand les récompenses des compétitions ne viendraient plus renflouer les comptes. Elle saisit le couteau et coupa ses poignets. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ceci. Mais d'un côté cela la soulageait tellement. Cette douleur, cette brûlure… cela la libérait.

Elle attendit que le sang perle mais s'aperçut que cela ne mènerait à rien. Elle réfléchit et son regard tomba sur ses jambes. Elle avait un plan pour le lendemain.

En effet, quand l'infirmière vint, elle lui demanda poliment si elle pouvait avoir un rasoir d'homme pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle lui désigna rapidement ses jambes à travers la couverture. La femme fronça les sourcils et la blessée lui expliqua qu'elle avait l'habitude et si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle pouvait toujours demander à sa mère. Mais la femme secoua la tête et sourit. Bien sûr, elle lui donnait cela. C'était bon de savoir qu'elle commençait à se remettre. On prenait soin de soi quand on était dans la bonne trajectoire, celle de la guérison.

L'après-midi, on le lui remit. Elle attendit la même heure que la veille, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle ferma ce coup-ci la porte derrière elle et se débarrassa de sa blouse. Elle s'agenouilla vers la douche et saisit le rasoir. Elle retira la lame, les doigts tremblants et la plaça sur son poignet. Elle appuya fort puis tira. Profondément. Et le sang gicla.

Elle retint un cri de douleur et fit de même avec le second poignet. Et tandis que le sang dévalait ses poignets elle s'affala sur le baquet de douche. Le sang coulait rapidement. Ce rouge, elle le regardait tandis qu'elle se sentait faible. Des brumes noires envahirent son champ de vision tandis que la vie partait par ce flot rouge continu. Ses paupières se fermèrent comme une plume se dépose sur le sol. Et elle abandonna son dernier soupir tandis qu'elle rêvait qu'elle patinait.

* * *

La jeune patineuse avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait de nouveau fait ce rêve cette nuit. Elle regarda rapidement ses poignets mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque scarification. Elle était en vie. Elle allait bien. Et elle avança le pied droit et manqua de s'écrouler. Decim arriva à ce moment et la rattrapa par le bras. Ses yeux bleus impénétrables sondèrent les siens. Elle bafouilla et retira son bras en le remerciant.

Elle plaida une légère faiblesse et s'avança mine de rien vers la table. Elle serra les mâchoires comme elle ne pouvait pas boiter. Elle sentait le poids des yeux du blanc sur ses épaules. S'il la voyait boiter, il voudrait qu'elle arrête immédiatement. Mais ce n'était pas grave, simplement une courbature qui ne passait pas… rien de plus. Elle s'assit avec peine et soulagement. Elle sentit alors que le Juge avançait vers elle.

Il se plaça à ses côtés et lui tendit un bout de pain. Les épaules de la jeune femme se détendirent. Il ne voulait juste ça. Mais alors il plaça la main sur son genou droit et appuya légèrement. Elle se tendit et ne put retenir un léger couinement de douleur en s'effondrant vers le jeune homme. En se redressant elle croisa ses yeux sévères. Son corps eut alors une réaction étrange.

Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle restait de marbre. Decim eut une expression surprise tandis que sa main s'approchait pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient. Elle tourna la tête et les essuya elle-même.

— Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, est-ce que tu comprends !? Je ne veux pas que ça pourrisse de nouveau ma vie !

Le blanc ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Comment trouver les mots qui pouvaient la réconforter et lui dire que tout irait bien ? Elle ne le croirait pas de toute façon. Il s'avança et prit son courage à deux mains.

— Il faut qu'on aille chez le médecin, ce n'est sans doute rien, tu sais. Le destin n'existe pas. Tu vas t'en remettre, tu vas pouvoir patiner de nouveau.

Elle serra les dents puis hocha sèchement la tête. Si c'est ce qu'il voulait, elle irait. Elle envoya alors un texto à son coach comme quoi elle devait prendre un rendez-vous médical rapidement, comme Decim prévenait son boss d'un retard.

Elle boita vers l'entrée et son camarade se plaça à ses côtés. Il lui tendit la main en lui expliquant qu'elle pourrait ainsi s'appuyer sur lui quand elle avancerait le pied droit. Elle rougit légèrement mais la douleur lui faisait oublier la possible ambiguïté de la situation. Pendant le trajet jusqu'au métro, elle appela son généraliste qui accepta de la prendre dans dix minutes.

Arrivés là-bas, il patientèrent dix minutes puis il vint les chercher. Il fut d'abord surpris de la présence d'un homme à ses côtés mais n'en montra rien. Il la fit s'assoir et comme elle lui avait expliqué la situation en ligne, il la fit enlever son jean. Decim se retourna prestement, les joues rouges et le coeur battant. Le médecin se pencha sur le genou droit et tapota doucement.

Il réfléchit alors après ces examens puis annonça:

— Je pense qu'il y a une élongation des ligaments. Il faut du repos, environ trois semaines. Et porter une attelle qui prendra tout le genou. Au moins ça guérira plus vite. Mais pas de patinage, sport qui fais bouger pendant tout ce temps. Suis-je clair ?

La jeune femme se rhabilla et hocha douloureusement la tête. Elle avait compris. Oui. Cela recommençait comme avant. En sortant, ils décidèrent d'aller à la pharmacie. La brune avait la tête basse tout en tenant fermement la main de celui qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier demanda alors l'attelle à la pharmacienne. Il paya puis s'arrêta comme la dame les retenait. Elle regarda la jeune femme et demanda :

— Vous ne seriez pas la jeune patineuse qui vient de passer les qualifs ? C-Chiyuki, c'est ça ? Mon mari adore votre façon de patiner, cette sensibilité que vous avez !

— Ah oui ? Eh bien je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir passer les nationaux. Alors, dites-lui qu'il peut faire une croix sur moi. Au revoir.

Elle partit alors à grands pas et se serait écroulée si Decim - un paquet dans les mains - ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle resta silencieuse et fermée pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Là, le blanc lui proposa de mettre son attelle. Elle se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme n'abandonna pas : il se plaça devant elle et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle fuyait encore son regard.

Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais oser. Il l'étreignit. Tenant sa tête doucement et la posant contre son épaule, tandis que l'autre main serrait ses épaules.

Il la sentit se tendre. Puis la réaction qu'il pensait arriva. Elle fondit en larmes. Bien plus que la dernière fois. Il sentit sa chemise se mouiller où elle était appuyée. Ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots. Il ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge, le repoussant légèrement.

— Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, Decim ! Les nationaux sont dans si peu de temps ! Les mondiaux dans trois ans, et les JO dans quatre ! Si je prends trois semaines maintenant, je ne pourrais pas faire les qualifs ! C'est mon rêve ! Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas m'arrêter, que tu vas encore me soutenir !

— Non, Chiyuki. Pas ce coup-ci. Tu dois t'arrêter, récupérer et guérir. Si tu ne le fais pas…

— C'est bien ce que je pensais - elle se redressa et se tint à la chaise pour garder son équilibre - tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre en ne ressentant rien ! Tu ne trouves pas ce qu'il te faut, alors tu te venges sur les autres ! C'est ça votre mentalité !? Après tout, ça ne m'étonne pas : vous jugez les gens en les poussant dans leurs retranchements !

Le coeur de Decim saigna. Ces paroles faisaient tellement mal. Encore plus quand il savait de quelle bouche elles venaient. Il serra les mâchoires. Il n'était pas du tout de ce genre, il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir Juge. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux gens. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

— Tu sais, vivre ici avec toi, c'est juste… fantastique. Je veux dire, je vois des choses que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant, je ressens des trucs que j'ignore moi-même. Et puis toi tu me montres des trucs tellement bien. Te voir patiner, retrouver ta liberté, tes passions. Je crois que dans tous mes jugements, tu es celui dont je suis le plus fier. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé s'ils étaient justes ou non. Mais depuis toi, je remarque le temps qui s'écoule.

Les yeux de la meurtrie s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce qu'il commençait à ressentir des sentiments humains ? Il se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur - la dépassant légèrement.

— Alors tu sais, si tu continuais le patinage, je serais heureux. Je compatirai de ta souffrance. Mais je te supporterai. Jusqu'à ce que ton genou cède vraiment avant même les nationaux ou peut-être même au beau milieu alors que tu gagnais. Et après, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire si tu ne pouvais plus patiner et décidais de te suicider, encore ? Tu ne m'écouterais pas : je ne suis pas assez important. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne veux pas que tu te suicides encore parce que tu n'auras plus de seconde chance.

Les larmes recoulèrent le long des joues de la brune.

— Je veux juste te dire de t'arrêter. Tu auras encore le temps l'an prochain au pire pour les nationaux. Tu es forte deux ans suffiront amplement pour te mettre au niveau des nationaux. Lève le pied. S'il-te-plaît.

Les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent ceux limpides et bleus du Juge. Elle les reposa sur ses pieds. Ses poings se levèrent et se posèrent découragés sur le torse de ce dernier.

— Tu sais que je te déteste quand tu as raison comme ça ? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu que ce que je ne veux pas entendre ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de prendre ses poings et de la serrer contre lui tandis qu'elle se remettait. Il lui tendit alors l'attelle noire et la lui posa. Elle fit une moue en prétendant qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Le Juge lui fit remarquer que c'était justement le but, avec un léger sourire.

Leur instant fut soudainement brisé par une sonnerie de téléphone. La jeune femme sursauta et s'éloigna alors de lui. C'était son portable. Elle boita jusqu'à son sac, presque à cloche pied. Elle réussit à décrocher juste avant que la personne ne tombe sur la messagerie. C'était son coach ! Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle le lui expliqua, elle ne pourrait pas patiner pendant trois semaines !

— Attends tu n'y es allée qu'aujourd'hui ? Je pensais qu'hier tu y allais justement ! Après je n'osais rien dire comme je te connais et que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté ! Je suis content qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui compte assez pour toi pour que tu l'écoutes ! (il soupira) Il faudra quand-même qu'il me donne son secret parce que j'en aurais bien besoin ! Bon, eh bien remets-toi correctement Chiy, et ne force surtout pas, c'est clair ! On va quand-même réussir à passer ces nationaux, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle sourit, les joues rougies et se remerciant de ne pas avoir mis le haut-parleur. Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée et lui dit que si jamais il voulait passer, il savait où elle habitait.

— Ah attends, je voulais faire une blague : ne force pas parce que sinon je suis perdant dans l'histoire : un paye contre bien d'autres ! Moi je choisis les pleins d'autres et la renommée quand tu seras aux nationaux !

Elle ria doucement de l'autre côté et le salua. Ils étaient tous là pour elle. Sa mère arriverait rapidement en sachant ce qu'elle avait, elle la connaissait assez pour le savoir. Elle se tourna vers Decim et s'aperçut qu'il s'habillait pour aller travailler. Elle esquissa une petite moue triste. Qu'allait-elle faire pendant ces trois semaines, elle allait s'ennuyer sans aucun doute !

Puis le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui tendit un magazine. C'était une liste d'appartements dans leur ville. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil maladroit et forcé - ce qui manqua de faire éclater de rire la brune - puis lui expliqua :

— Peut-être qu'avec le temps qui s'offre à toi tu vas pouvoir nous trouver un appartement un peu plus grand ! Je pense que c'est possible avec les primes que j'ai reçu et mon salaire qui tombe bientôt ! La banque ne rechignera plus à nous prêter de l'argent !

Elle sourit franchement et boita jusqu'au lit où elle s'allongea en prenant son ordi pour chercher des appartements. Il savait toujours ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Elle se sentait coupable pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, elle l'interpella.

— Decim ! Je voulais te dire… merci de m'avoir soutenue et ramenée à la raison.

Il lui sourit gentiment et partit travailler. Là-bas, la journée passa lentement. Sa collègue essayait toujours de le faire réagir, mais ça ne fonctionnait. Son esprit était concentré sur la jeune femme chez eux. Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment attendre de se remettre ? Est-ce qu'il comptait assez pour elle pour qu'elle l'écoute ? Il grimaça.

Sa collègue se plaça alors devant lui comme il n'y avait grand monde en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle eut alors l'attention du blanc, ses yeux inexpressifs se posèrent sur elle, jugeant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

— Bon alors, dis-moi : c'est qui cette fille qui remplit toutes tes pensées ? J'ai bien vu que je n'avais aucune chance : à chaque fois que je te propose de sortir, ou que tu viennes chez moi, tu dois faire quelque chose. Toujours pour elle. C'est la patineuse, hein ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Parce que bon, je l'ai vue rapidement mais tes boissons lui font à peu près toutes référence !

Il bafouilla. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il regarda sa montre. Il devait bientôt y aller. Il fit un pas de côté mais elle croisa ses bras et l'empêcha de passer.

— Je veux savoir. Que ressens-tu pour elle ?

Le blanc lui expliqua qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments en fait. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui dit de ne pas lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Son index furieux se posa sur le torse de l'acculé. Elle le coinça contre le bar et lui dit qu'elle allait tester cela.

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du Juge. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait mais fit un mouvement de recul, repoussant la jeune femme ambitieuse. Cette dernière sourit.

— Tu vois, je te le disais : tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle !

Le blanc attendit qu'elle parte laver une table à l'autre bout de la pièce pour prendre ses affaires et rentrer. Sur le chemin, sa main toucha ses lèvres. Quelle était cette espèce de colère qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de taper sa collègue ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne se croyait pourtant pas du genre violent ou impulsif. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il envie que ce soit Chiyuki qui fasse cela, seulement elle ?

Il repassa devant le bijoutier et se rappela qu'il avait ce cadeau pour la jeune fille. Sa main toucha la boite carrée dans sa poche. Il pressa le pas pour rentrer. En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, de douces effluves lui parvinrent.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire en lui souhaitant un bon retour. Il posa ses affaires et s'approcha. Elle lui fit signe de mettre plutôt la table. Il le fit puis s'assit. Elle lui servit un plat qu'il n'avait jamais vu puis se mit juste en face. Elle ne remarquait pas que la main de son camarade se posait souvent sur sa poche. Ce qu'elle avait cuisiné était excellent et il semblait au blanc qu'il n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon !

Au niveau du dessert, elle apporta un moelleux au chocolat encore tiède au centre. Alors le Juge sortit la boite de sa poche et tandis qu'elle était retournée pour chercher un couteau, la posa dans son assiette. Quand elle revint vers la table, elle vit la boite carrée brune. Elle eut un moment d'absence, comme elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle regarda le blanc qui fuya alors son regard.

Elle lui demanda si c'était pour elle et il hocha la tête, les yeux tournés vers l'armoire devenue soudainement intéressante. Elle s'assit, perturbée. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être. Précautionneusement elle l'ouvrit. Elle se figea. C'était juste magnifique. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur celui en face d'elle. Ses joues étaient rougies et il semblait attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas…

— C'est… Decim… je… c'est magnifique ! Pourquoi l'as-tu acheté ?

Il se leva et alla vers elle, il la laissa sortir le collier et l'attacha doucement à son cou, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. La chaine était en argent de bonne qualité. Le pendentif était un mélange d'or blanc et d'argent. Il représentait des patins à glace. Il tombait pile comme il l'avait pensé. Il lui allait tellement bien qu'ils se demandèrent s'il n'avait pas été fait sur mesure.

Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent de plaisir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses lèvres émirent un pourquoi.

— Je me suis dit qu'au moins pendant ces trois semaines, tu aurais toujours ces patins… Bien que je l'ai acheté avant.

Elle sourit et l'étreignit, oubliant sa blessure. Elle avait envie de rester toujours dans ses bras. On lui avait dit que c'était dans les moments difficiles que l'on voyait ceux pour qui on comptait et ceux qui comptait pour nous. Et elle en prenait conscience maintenant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! :D j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review en attendant je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	5. 5: heartbreak

**Salut salut, me revoilà finalement avec un peu moins d'une semaine de retard : pas d'inspi, de motiv brefff ! Et en plus assez occupée ! ~ donc mes excuses ! Bon il est légèrement plus petit que les autres mais voilà ! :D**

 **Sur ce chapitre, je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter les musiques que j'ai mises avec ! Cela renforcera les sentiments ;) Nous voici dans un chapitre important (le titre le dit ? ah bon). Est-ce que les deux vont enfin comprendre leurs sentiments mutuels ? :p**

 **Je remercie NicKur03 pour son favo et follow c'est ça qui m'a donné un coup de pied au derrière : écris ! XD et aussi**

 **LemonadeCandy93 : merci de ta review :D elle m'a fait écrire les deux mille mots en un jour XD ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et essayez de ne pas m'étriper ! non je dec, ça va !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Heartbreak**

— Qu'est-ce que l'amour demanda simplement Decim avec cette même expression neutre et impassible sur le visage.

La collègue de ce dernier grinça des dents. Comment ne pouvait-il pas connaître cela ? Finalement, elle abandonnait son cas et elle souhaitait bien du courage à la jeune femme dont le blanc était visiblement amoureux. Pourquoi ne s'en rendait-il pas compte pas lui-même ? Elle soupira, elle ne voyait pas en plus pourquoi c'était à elle de lui dire cela ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relations avec une femme ou une personne en général ?! Elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête et soupira.

— Eh bien je dirais que c'est très complexe. Mais pour faire simple c'est avoir de l'espoir que c'est réciproque. C'est quelque chose qui peut faire basculer bien des vies et est imprévisible. C'est ce qui fait le bon côté et le pire des humains.

Decim avait posé cette question sans savoir. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi complexe. Est-ce qu'il ressentait _ça_ pour la jeune patineuse ? Il ne savait pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et demie que cette dernière cherchait un appartement et se reposait. Et il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il la voyait son coeur s'envolait. Il cachait parfois son trouble à sa vue ou quand elle faisait un mouvement vers lui. L'effleurer même. Mais elle ne semblait pas éprouver la même chose pour lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire en fait. Tout lui paraissait si compliqué maintenant qu'il se penchait vraiment dessus. Sa collègue semblait le prendre pour il ne savait quoi comme il ne connaissait rien à ce sentiment. Chiyuki lui avait bien dit que c'était l'un des sentiments les plus important pour l'Homme. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à la blonde en face de lui qu'il venait d'un monde où les sentiments n'existaient pas.

Elle soupira une fois de plus, résignée. Elle ne s'habituait jamais à l'absence d'expression et à la froideur du Juge. Quelque chose coinçait chez lui. On dirait presque qu'il venait d'un autre monde. Elle frotta le bar tandis qu'elle lui demandait distraitement :

— Comment te sens-tu face à elle ? Décris-moi tout.

Le blanc bégaya que devait-il expliquer ? Que son coeur se pinçait en ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait entre la jeune femme et son coach. Il se souvenait de son rire au téléphone en ignorant la réponse. Il avait juste su que c'était son entraîneur. Pourtant, il était fier que ce soit _lui_ et _lui_ seul qu'elle vienne retrouver en premier après ses passages en qualifications. Pas sa mère, pas son mentor. Lui. C'était lui aussi qu'elle avait regardé avant de démarrer. Elle s'était arrêtée, le bras fixé sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher les battements accélérés de son coeur alors.

Il raconta alors cela à sa partenaire de bar. Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait tout le temps rester à ses côtés, la voir sourire le faisait sourire. Cela sembla surprendre sa collègue : le voir sourire était rare, alors qu' _elle_ le fasse ce n'était décidément pas anodin ! Elle eut un léger sourire en coin.

— Eh bien tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, tout ce que tu m'as dit là, ce ne sont que des preuves que tu l'aimes. Je ne peux pas te dire mieux ! Tu devrais te confier à elle, lui dire ce que tu penses d'elle et voir. Si c'est réciproque, eh bien tu le sauras. Sinon… je serais là pour te réconforter.

La blonde avança ses lèvres vers le plus grand mais ce dernier fit un pas en arrière. Elle eut une grimace. C'est bon elle avait compris, elle arrêtait. Il lui fit cependant comprendre qu'il ne savait pas comment annoncer à la patineuse ce qu'il lui semblait ressentir. Comment lui avouer qu'il ressentait… de l'amour pour elle ? Devait-il lui dire franchement comme on demande ce qu'on mange le soir ?

Sa collègue Mélanie eut une expression désespérée et elle pensa à la pauvre brune. Elle espérait sincèrement pour elle qu'elle savait à quel point il était inexpressif ! Elle soupira longuement et se dit que c'était à elle de l'entraîner. Elle regarda sa montre. C'est bon, leur boulot se terminait dans plus de vingt minutes.

— Bon eh bien, ce qu'on va faire c'est que je vais t'entraîner. Pour cela, tu vas…

Elle lui expliqua alors le plan. Il hocha la tête, toujours impénétrable. Pour plus de réalité, elle lui demanda d'ajouter son prénom. Elle frappa dans ses mains et lui dit de commencer - ne se souciant pas des trois clients dans le fond de la boite.

Pendant ce temps Chiyuki était au supermarché. Elle avait fait quelques courses, profitant de son temps libre pour cuisiner de la bonne nourriture. Toutefois en faisant attention à ne pas trop prendre de poids pour que la reprise ne soit pas trop difficile. Cela faisait déjà un peu plus de deux semaines qu'elle s'était arrêtée, le genou continuellement dans son attelle qui l'immobilisait. Elle se sentait mieux. La douleur ne se faisait presque pas sentir, mais elle savait qu'elle devait y aller doucement. Petit à petit.

Sur les conseils du kiné - qui n'avait pas jugé utile les trois semaines de rééducation au vu de sa forme et de ses muscles -, elle avait commencé à enlever peu à peu l'attelle. Elle marchait maintenant une heure sans. Et en ce moment elle ne l'avait pas.

Elle sourit en repensant à la tête du blanc en la voyant marcher pour fermer des cartons dans l'appartement sans l'attelle. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'enlevait et elle boitait légèrement. Il avait cherché des yeux l'attelle en posant rapidement ses affaires au milieu de l'entrée, s'était jeté sur cette dernière et avait saisi la jeune femme par la main pour qu'elle la remette. Puis elle avait souri en lui expliquant que c'était sous les conseils du kiné. Son visage s'était alors détendu et il avait montré une expression surprise. Elle lui avait déposé un léger baiser sur la joue en le remerciant de son attention. Et ses joues avaient rougi d'une manière adorable.

Elle se saisit d'une bouteille en réfléchissant puis d'une autre. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas mais espérait surprendre le blanc. Elle comptait lui faire une surprise pour fêter leur nouvel emménagement dans un appartement plus grand. Ce dernier comportait deux chambres, une salle de bains et une cuisine plus grande ainsi qu'un salon plus confortable !

Pendant ces deux semaines, elle avait trouvé un appartement en une semaine à force de recherches continues. Elle avait signé rapidement un prêt avec la banque qui leur avait proposé un taux fort avantageux. De plus avec ses qualifications, son salaire avait augmenté, en même temps que celui du Juge. Elle avait donc signé le contrat d'achat, tandis qu'elle mettait le leur en vente.

Elle avait ensuite réussi à avoir celui qu'elle voulait, et avait commencé les cartons. Decim l'aidait quand il était là. Ils avaient fait appel aux déménageurs pour le plus gros et sinon pour les derniers cartons, elle faisait des allers-retours - comme ce n'était pas très loin. Et aujourd'hui elle venait de finir. Elle avait dû acheter du mobilier aussi, et ils étaient allés ensemble dans les magasins pas trop cher mais qui vendait de la bonne qualité.

Ils en avaient fait leur maison. Et en regardant leur ancien appartement désert, son coeur avait pincé légèrement. Tout ces moments qu'elle avait passé dedans. Puis elle avait posé ses dernières affaires dans le nouveau et avait admiré avec satisfaction. Ils s'y sentiraient bien ici, et auraient un peu plus d'intimité !

Pourtant elle aimait bien dormir à ses côtés, elle devait l'avouer. Cela lui ferait sans doute étrange de se retrouver de nouveau seule dans un lit. Elle avait pris l'habitude de sentir sa chaleur à ses côtés. Elle avait regardé la chambre qui lui était désormais destinée. Celle du blanc était juste en face. Entre eux le salon. Elle avait grimacé légèrement cette distance étroite mais trop. Et puis une petite voix s'était insinuée en elle : ressentirait-elle quelque chose pour son camarade ? Elle avait secoué la tête, non ! Et puis quoi encore !

Elle était ensuite allée au supermarché, où elle se trouvait désormais. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse, posa les quatre bouteilles originales d'alcool - tout en croisant les doigts pour que Decim ne les connaisse pas ou qu'elles soient un minimum originales et pas dégueulasses ! Bon de toute façon, il saurait faire quelque chose d'elles ! Elle imaginait son sourire sur les lèvres, légèrement surpris. Comme celui qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé un _memento mori_ en face de ses juges.

Elle ne se soucia pas du regard jugeant de la caissière en faisant passer seulement des bouteilles d'alcool. Elle paya puis s'en alla, son sac dans la main. Elle boitait de moins en moins, nota-t-elle avec fierté ! Elle regarda sa montre et se décida d'aller tranquillement vers la boite de nuit. Elle devrait arriver pile au moment de sa sortie.

Elle marcha dix minutes, et elle remarqua qu'elle ne fatiguait encore pas tout à fait ! Elle reprendrait sans doute bientôt le patin dans ce cas ! Elle sourit. Elle aperçut ensuite l'endroit où travaillait son camarade. Son coeur accéléra subitement dans sa poitrine, manquant deux trois battements sans qu'elle en sache vraiment la raison. Elle jeta une fois de plus un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il ne devait pas tarder à sortir.

Elle s'approcha alors qu'il lui semblait que cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées - il ne devait s'être passé qu'une minute. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si impatiente de le voir. Elle lança un petit coup d'oeil par l'entrée. Son corps se tendit légèrement.

Il était juste en face de Mélanie, leur corps séparé par moins d'un mètre. Il semblait dire quelque chose. Elle tendit l'oreille. Et tout son corps sembla disfonctionner.

— Je… t'aime… Mélanie.

{ **heartbreak, masamune-kun no revenge** } Est-ce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait entendu ce bruit de verre qui se brisait au sol ? Comme un verre qu'on lâche et qui se brise? Etait-ce son coeur ? Pourquoi ce dernier loupait des battements. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait aussi mal ? C'était quoi ce pincement qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même ? Pourquoi les larmes s'accumulaient au bord de ses yeux ?! Elle devait pourtant être heureuse pour son ami : il avait enfin compris ce qu'il devait lui manquer : des sentiments.

Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que tout son être se brisait avec ces paroles ?

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle avait mal. Terriblement mal. Elle n'était pas blessée pourtant… Sa main qui tenait le sac semblait alors sans force. Elle le lâcha. Les bouteilles tombèrent au sol. Elle ne les entendit à peine. Elle n'entendait que la voix du Juge qui répétait en boucle cette phrase. Je t'aime Mélanie.

Je t'aime Mélanie.

Je t'aime Mélanie.

En boucle.

Elle serra les lèvres. Le bruit avait attiré l'attention des deux collègues. Le blanc croisa ses yeux. Il sembla remarquer les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête, tandis qu'un gout de sang emplissait sa bouche. Elle se retourna et partit en courant.

Elle se foutait de la voix qui l'appelait. _Sa_ voix. Non. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il pouvait lui expliquer. Elle en avait assez vu comme ça. Elle sauta dans la première station de métro. Ses pieds la portaient elle ne savait où.

Elle colla son visage à la porte. Serrée contre tout ces gens, elle avait mal. Elle se moquait pas mal du regard qu'on pouvait lui porter comme elle pleurait. Des gens devaient se demander si elle était folle… Peut-être… Elle devait être heureuse et elle était triste.

Alors… elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Non. Elle ne devait pas se le demander. Elle devait oublier maintenant, tourner la page. Essayer de ne plus avoir mal.

La voix métallique annonça une station sans qu'elle puisse entendre le nom. Elle descendit. Ses jambes étaient automatisées. Elle n'avait pas de contrôle sur elle. Où était-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle entendit son portable vibrer. Elle regarda le nom et raccrocha. Decim. Non… elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que ça faisait un moment, qu'il avait voulu lui dire.

Elle marcha et arriva devant la patinoire. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle rentra, se moquant complètement des conseils qu'on pouvait bien lui donner. Reprendre doucement. Qu'elle s'en fichait maintenant, hein ? Celui pour qui elle avait arrêté était amoureux d'une autre. Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait si elle foirait sa carrière, puis sa vie ? Elle avait tellement mal. Elle rentra dans l'établissement. Elle avait des affaires de rechange là-bas.

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, se changea et se dirigea vers la glace, laçant ses patins. Son collier en argent ballotait doucement sur son cou.

* * *

~X~

* * *

{ **the death of inori, guilty crown** } Elle ne se doutait même pas que le blanc faisait tout pour la chercher. Le sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait. Il entendait le bruit des bouteilles en verre qui tombaient au sol. Certaines avaient dû exploser. Et puis, alerté par ce bruit, il avait stoppé son exercice et avait vu la jeune femme. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Doucement.

Comment expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti en cet instant ? Son coeur s'était arrêté. Tout simplement avant de repartir. Ses larmes, c'était sa faute. Mélanie avait insisté pour qu'il rajoute son prénom à la fin pour que cela fasse plus vrai.

Il avait jeté rapidement un coup d'oeil au sac par terre et avait compris quel avait été le but de la jeune femme en venant jusqu'ici ! Elle voulait lui faire une surprise, fêter leur nouvel emménagement. Son coeur s'était encore plus serré.

Il courait donc mais il ne savait pas où il devait aller. Il se saisit alors de son téléphone. Il devait lui expliquer que tout cela n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'aimait pas Mélanie, mais elle ! Tout n'était qu'un quiproquo ! Quand il entendit sa voix son coeur accéléra dans sa poitrine et il bégaya. Une douche froide lui tomba dessus quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était que le répondeur. Il ne sut que répondre…

— Je suis désolé… c'est un malentendu. Rappelle-moi. Je t'en prie.

Il raccrocha et recommença à courir. Il se dirigea vers leur nouvel appartement. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il était désert. Il se précipita vers leur ancien appartement. Rien. Il ne savait pas où elle avait pu aller. Il s'assit dans la pièce vide et propre. Où aller. Où la chercher ? Il ne savait pas !

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait au juste ?! Que ressentait-il pour elle ? Il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré quand elle l'avait entendu dire cette phrase ? Il l'ignorait également. Cette expression de douleur pure… que signifiait-elle ? Il était perdu. Et celle qui le guidait normalement n'était pas là. Il s'énervait de lui-même.

Il lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait blessée. Elle pleurait par sa faute. Il plia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Est-ce que c'était ça, être vivant ? Est-ce que tout le monde vivait ça ? Cette douleur, ce poids ? Il serra les mâchoires et se leva. Il devait composer une boisson pour aller mieux. Il ne savait pas où aller sans elle.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Elle fit un tour sur la glace, toute seule. A 19h30, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle, avait les clefs. Elle alluma le poste qui se trouvait là, sur le rebord. Une musique douce et triste passait. La fin d'une musique qu'elle avait déjà entendue sans doute. Elle la remit du début. { **tfpf1 thnunderbolt fantasy** }. Son coeur saignait dessus. Elle se plaça au centre de la glace, prit son élan et tournoya sur elle-même, se baissant sur une jambe.

Elle ignorait complètement son genou. Elle ne voulait plus faire attention à sa présence. Avait-elle mal ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle démarra quand la musique prit son envol. Elle bondit, sauta, se réceptionna presque parfaitement. Elle avait mal psychologiquement. Elle l'exorcisait. Elle ne pleurait plus sur la glace. Elle s'exprimait différemment. Tout son être semblait crier sa douleur.

Cette musique était tellement belle. Ses différentes nuances. Puis soudainement elle s'arrêta sur une note unique, comme un courant d'air qui s'estompe et qui s'arrête. Un bref souvenir avant de s'estomper. Une peinture que l'on met sous l'eau. C'était ce que la patineuse ressentait en cet instant. Le souffle de cette dernière était court. Elle avait repris le patinage. Sans faire attention. Sans y aller doucement. Mais elle sortait sa douleur tellement intense.

Alors qu'elle pensait s'arrêter, réfléchir, une autre suivit. Décidément, ils avaient des musiques tristes ici. Avaient-ils deviné qu'elle en aurait besoin ? Ou est-ce que son coach cherchait le même répertoire que sur lequel elle avait patiné aux qualifs ?

Elle patina. Encore. Elle laissait la musique tellement nostalgique l'envelopper. { **D Gray man- healing soul** }. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec. Comment ne pas se laisser prendre par une telle beauté. Elle semblait avoir sur elle un manteau qui lui allait parfaitement. Ses cheveux détachés volaient légèrement derrière elle et le pendentif battait contre sa poitrine. Elle le regardait parfois. Pourquoi lui avait-il acheté ceci si c'était pour lui briser le coeur ? Elle avait tellement espéré… Elle s'était faite des illusions, sans doute…

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que par les fenêtres en haut des gradins où se trouvaient les bureaux quelqu'un l'observait. Il regardait son coeur qui saignait, comprenant tout de suite vu comme elle s'exprimait. Il disparut vers la fin de la musique tandis que la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la glace. Elle ne bougeait pas, prostrée, perdue dans ses pensées tandis qu'une autre musique commençait à sa place. Mais elle n'écoutait plus.

Elle remarqua alors qu'une main était apparue dans son champ de vision. Elle releva lentement la tête. Son coach. Elle sourit tristement.

— Ça va ma belle ?

Elle secoua la tête tandis que des larmes remontaient de nouveau à ses yeux. Non ça n'allait pas. Non son coeur saignait toujours malgré qu'elle ait essayé de le faire taire. Elle saisit alors la main de son ami et celui-ci la prit gentiment dans ses bras. Cette chaleur fit de nouveau couler ses larmes. La main de son coach frottait calmement son dos.

— Ecoute, tu vas te changer et on en parle dans un bar. Mieux vaut que tu ne forces pas sur ton genou, hein !

Elle hocha docilement la tête, séchant ses larmes. Cela faisait du bien de pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un… d'un ami. S'il le disait, autant arrêter… Quelques minutes après, elle le rejoignit à la sortie. Ils fermèrent la patinoire puis se dirigèrent vers le bar à mi distance de leurs domiciles respectifs. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Pas envie de croiser le blanc. Ils s'assirent en face de l'autre devant un verre. La jeune femme ne buvait normalement pas, mais là, elle se lâcha. Son coach lui avait dit qu'il payait.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu. Comment elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait aussi mal… Il l'écouta, sans dire un mot, attentif. Elle appréciait cela. Elle lui dit comment elle s'était sentie si bien avec le Juge. Comme elle tenait à lui. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, mais non… Elle avait mal. Elle leva sur lui ses yeux tristes et qui commençaient à devenir troubles par l'alcool.

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu devrais lui en parler calmement. Et s'il l'aime vraiment, eh bien tant mieux ! Je devrais te dire ça. Mais non. Si tu l'aimes tu devrais lui dire. Essaies de comprendre ce qu'elle a en plus. Pourquoi elle ? Ne pourris pas tout, je ne te dis pas cela. Je te dis de faire ton mieux. Essaie de savoir si c'est réciproque du côté de la fille. Et si non, tu as encore ta chance.

Elle hocha la tête, une petite flamme d'espoir renaissait doucement dans sa poitrine. Elle lui sourit discrètement. Il faisait toujours du mieux pour la réconforter. Toujours là pour la faire rire. Elle ferma les yeux un instant : tout tournait et était flou autour d'elle. Alors c'était ça, être ivre ? Elle tenta de se lever puis fut contente que son coach réagit rapidement en poussant sa chaise et la retint par le bras. Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue en rigolant doucement. Personne ne faisait plus que ça attention à eux. Ils devaient les prendre pour un couple. Elle était vraiment soul car cela ne la fit même pas rougir. Il soupira en voyant son état puis lui annonça qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle. C'était plus prudent.

Elle ricana bêtement. Ils prirent le métro, elle collée à lui pour ne pas tomber. Une pensée lui vint : et si elle se vengeait de Decim en embrassant son ami ? Est-ce qu'il aurait aussi mal qu'elle ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, lui reprocha sa petite voix encore un tout petit peu lucide dans sa tête.

Elle arriva alors à l'appartement. Son coach la laissa et lui dit de dormir. Il posa un comprimé de Doliprane dans sa main. Ils reprendraient lundi comme ça allait mieux ! Pas de bêtises en attendant. Chancelante, elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Decim. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, alors elle attendrait qu'il revienne et lui demandrait. Elle ne dormirait pas en l'attendant.

Pourtant, sur ce lit confortable la brume du sommeil vint la chercher tandis qu'elle murmurait le nom de celui qu'elle aimait. Car l'alcool avait clarifié quelque chose : elle l'aimait…

* * *

 **Hé voila pour ce chap ! Bon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine sans faute pour l'avant dernier chapitre (déjà !?) eh oui dsl je n'avais pas prévu de faire une longue fic ;D**

 **Laissez-moi une review svp pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ah et si les musiques servent ou pas !**

 **Plus plus~~~**


	6. 6: une reprise pleine de sentiments

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde, eh oui je publie en avance XD ! Ouais voilà voilà amazing ! En fait j'ai eu le temps d'écrire récemment donc je n'ai plus qu'à relire le dernier chapitre. Donc... je publie plus tôt ! D'ailleurs je sortirais sans doute l'épilogue dimanche ! ;)**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Kano : Salut salut, merci d'avoir posté une review :D ben oui : voilà la suite ! :p**

 **LemonadeCandy93 : Eh oui il faut toujours un petit coup de pouce XD ! Ben je te laisse lire ce chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! :D merci d'être avec moi depuis ces semaines ! Ça passe vite ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une reprise pleine de sentiments

Decim servait les clients, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était. Il devait sans doute être tard… à moins qu'il ne soit tôt. Il écoutait les commandes de plus en plus floues à mesure que les gens dans la boite de nuit devenaient de plus en plus saouls. Il les regardait danser ridiculement, se rattrapant parfois les uns aux autres comme leur équilibre devenait précaire.

Chiyuki, elle, n'était jamais ivre. Elle avait toujours cette élégance remarquable en toute circonstance, cette dignité et cette grâce fine.

Comment avait-il fait pour lui briser le coeur aussi durement ? Il ne le savait pas… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu la rattraper ? Avait-il eu donc si peur de lui dire ? Et comment faire pour effacer ce malentendu qui ruinait leur relation ?

Il encaissa l'argent que lui tendait un homme qui commençait à être bien imbibé et composa sa boisson. Il s'aperçut que Mélanie le regardait du coin de l'oeil. Il sembla distinguer une pointe de pitié et de culpabilité. Est-ce qu'il montrait tant qu'il se sentait mal en ce moment ?

— Tu sais, je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça ! Tu devrais peut-être rentrer et lui expliquer. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être revenue ! Tu me fais de la peine à être comme ça !

Pour la première fois il semblait à la blonde qu'il exprimait quelque chose ou du moins… qu'il se _forçait_ à ne rien montrer. Alors il ressentait quelque chose… la douleur, la tristesse ? Elle serra les mâchoires. Elle se sentait coupable pour cet exercice débile ! Elle aurait dû lui dire de rajouter le prénom de celle qu'il aimait à la fin, pas le sien ! Elle avait été si égoïste.

Elle repoussa sèchement un client qui commençait à la draguer. Elle rappela Decim tandis qu'il partait :

— Tu devrais prendre ta journée demain, je dirais au patron que tu as travaillé la nuit !

Il hocha la tête pour la remercier, mais il n'était pas vraiment là. Son coeur était si loin ! Il marcha rapidement dans les rues éclairées par les lampadaires et désertes. Il arriva à leur nouvel appartement. Etat-elle là ? Avait-elle dormi à l'hôtel ? Ou pire chez quelqu'un ? Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels, il avait réessayé pendant la soirée. Mais rien.

Il poussa la porte doucement. Il délaça ses chaussures et posa sa veste sur la chaise juste à côté de l'entrée. Son coeur battait doucement dans sa poitrine, il l'entendait au niveau de ses tempes. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était vide, le lit n'avait pas été touché. Il serra les mâchoires, le coeur gros et douloureux. Pourquoi est-ce que cette partie de son corps faisait si mal !?

Il poussa alors la porte de sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Il se figea quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme était étendue en travers du matelas. Un sourire soulagé et triste à la fois s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Cette dernière poussa un grognement de protestation comme il avait allumé la lumière.

Il se pencha vers elle pour la soulever et la mettre sous la couverture. Elle ouvrit alors un oeil endormi et vitreux. Elle murmura son nom, se redressa soudainement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blanc. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul surpris. L'expression de l'endormie se fit affligée. Il sentit alors l'odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait d'elle.

— Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Mélanie ? Je ne te croyais pas comme tous les autres, je pensais que les blondes aguicheuses ne t'intéressaient pas. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal, hein, Decim !? Pourquoi est-ce que tu en aimes une autre alors que je t'aime ?! Dis ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?!

Ses joues étaient rouges - sans doute par l'alcool - et les yeux embués de larmes et par ce qu'elle avait bu. Il bégaya, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle était complètement ivre, ce qui devait délier sa langue. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai dans tous ses propos ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais sa douleur, elle, était présente. Son coeur fit un bond quand il comprit alors que tout était vrai… Elle l'aimait…

Un doux sourire un peu douloureux s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait maintenant, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. Il toucha doucement sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Cela sembla l'apaiser comme elle s'appuya dessus.

— Elle n'a rien que tu puisses lui envier. Mon coeur est à toi, pas à elle. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre ni à le dire, elle m'a juste aidée. Dors, maintenant.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front avant de les reposer maladroitement sur celles de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sembla surprise puis se détendit soudainement. Un fin sourire se prolongea sur son visage. Puis ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'endormit. Le Juge la saisit doucement dans ses bras, souleva la couverture et la déposa avant de remettre le tissu sur elle. Il passa tendrement les doigts dans ses cheveux en contemplant cette mèche blanche. Il hésita puis se plaça à ses côtés. Elle se cala alors contre lui, se glissant sous son bras.

Le blanc rougit en hésitant de nouveau puis la serra contre lui. Elle avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, calme et détendu. Ce dernier se prolongea sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait sans doute un mal de tête pas possible dans quelques heures et ne se souviendrait pas de ce qu'il avait dit. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait toujours ? Il secoua la tête. Ne pas penser à ça. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'endormit.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Chiyuki ouvrit une paupière puis l'autre. Elle grimaça et les referma. La lumière était trop vive. Et elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur fonctionnait dans son crâne. Elle serra ses mains autour de sa tête. Elle eut un instant d'arrêt en remarquant sa proximité avec le blanc.

Ce dernier avait un visage calme et détendu en dormant. Il avait un léger sourire et son bras gauche la tenait et l'empêchait de faire des mouvements pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle se surprit à l'admirer. Il était si paisible ainsi… On aurait dit un enfant… Son coeur manqua un battement.

Puis elle se souvint de la journée d'hier. Pourquoi est-ce que cela était nettement moins douloureux ? Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait dû lui parler quand il était revenu. Elle s'était endormie alors qu'elle l'attendait. Pourtant elle ne se souvenait de rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit ni quoique ce soit. Le flou total.

Ah et ce foutu mal de tête qui l'empêchait de chercher plus profond. Elle se mordit la lèvre et si elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait vraiment quand elle avait été saoule ? Elle serra les mâchoires.

Elle dut faire un mouvement trop brusque car le blanc remua et ouvrit un oeil. Elle se figea en voyant ses iris d'un bleu limpide. Tous ces fragments de couleurs différentes… C'était tellement splendide qu'elle s'y serait perdue et aurait presque oublié son mal de tête. Mais non, il revint à la charge à sa douleur.

Le blanc sembla le comprendre car il se retourna et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et un comprimé de Doliprane. Elle le remercia, le regard toujours suspicieux. Pouvait-elle lui demander ce qu'ils s'étaient dits hier ? Cela soulignerait qu'elle était bien bourrée. Oui mais en même temps il le savait comme il lui tendait en ce moment un anti-douleur.

— Hum… bonjour, tenta-t-elle.

— Rebonjour, remarqua-t-il.

Elle hésita. Est-ce qu'il… la taquinait ?! Elle papillonna des paupières pour s'imprégner de cette surprise. Elle continua dans sa recherche.

— Euh… de quoi on a parlé cette nuit ? Parce que je ne me souviens de rien…

Elle désigna la bouteille en plastique dans sa main. Elle tenta un sourire innocent mais il haussa les épaules avec un petit « qui sait » mystérieux. Elle resta bouche bée. Alors il la taquinait bien ! Mais quel était ce revirement soudain ! Mon dieu mais qu'avait-elle pu bien dire pendant cette nuit ?! RAAAAHHH ! Foutu cerveau K.O !

Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule. Dix heures et demie ! Largement le temps de se lever. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner douloureusement avant que le blanc lui demande si elle ne voulait pas plutôt qu'il le fasse. Elle le regarda avec suspicion puis le laissa faire. Elle le surveilla au-dessus de son épaule faire cuire les oeufs et le bacon. Mais il se débrouillait maintenant !

Qu'allaient-ils bien faire aujourd'hui ? Il était censé travailler mais visiblement il avait pris un jour. Mais une question la taraudait toujours : pourquoi n'avait-elle plus mal en pensant à l'évènement qu'elle avait surpris hier entre lui et sa collègue ? Sa main se porta instinctivement à ses lèvres sans savoir pourquoi et elle jeta un regard au blanc. Il détourna le regard, servant dans leurs assiettes. Elle fronça les sourcils mais bon sang !

Le blanc prenait du plaisir à la taquiner, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'était une complicité dans une relation et cela lui plaisait, il devait l'avouer. Enfin, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre fin à son supplice.

— En fait cette nuit je t'ai proposé un rencard pour aujourd'hui. (La bouche de la patineuse se décrocha) Et tu as accepté. Parce que j'ai compté le temps qui s'est écoulé et ça fait deux semaines et demie. Donc tu peux reprendre lentement le patinage et voir si tu n'as pas mal.

La jeune femme se demandait si cela faisait encore partie de sa blague ou non. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait déjà repris en quelque sorte ? Elle préféra. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Elle sourit - pour changer de sujet - en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait répondu - en se doutant de la réponse. Comme elle le soupçonnait il lui apprit qu'elle avait accepté.

— J'ai vraiment dit tout ça ?

— Bien plus, lui rétorqua-t-il, le visage de nouveau inexpressif.

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. Peine perdue, elle n'en saurait pas plus venant de lui ! Elle soupira et lui demanda s'ils y allaient maintenant. Ils se préparèrent alors et sortirent. Elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir de sourire sans exactement savoir pourquoi et elle attrapa la main du blanc. Son visage était de nouveau inexpressif mais beaucoup moins fermé.

Ils rentrèrent dans la patinoire. Elle resta dans les vêtements qu'elle portait et enfila ses patins. Elle retrouva son camarade vers les gradins, elle nota que comme d'habitude la patinoire passait des musiques motivantes et entrainantes. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda s'il était prêt. Il hocha gravement la tête, elle rit un peu en voyant son expression tendue. Il était visiblement assez stressé et ce devait être la première fois qu'il allait sur la glace.

Elle lui saisit doucement la main en le rassurant et rentra sur la glace. Elle le regarda - un sourire taquin sur les lèvres - rentrer sur la glace en se tenant à la rambarde. Il égalait les jeunes enfants qui commençaient ainsi également. Ils étaient en tout une vingtaine-trentaine sur la glace. Ils auraient donc quand-même de la place.

Elle lui tendit les deux mains et lui dit qu'ils allaient commencer doucement. Elle patina doucement en arrière en faisant attention à lui et s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière. Il fit quelques « pas » avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber, emmenant la jeune femme dans sa chute. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et tomba sur lui. Leurs visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils s'éloignèrent, confus.

Ils se relevèrent et recommencèrent. Il préféra la lâcher comme il s'inquiétait pour son genou si elle se faisait mal. Elle l'encourageait comme il tomba encore deux fois et le conseillait. A ce niveau, les progrès étaient rapides. Bientôt, il réussit à faire quelques pas sans s'agripper à la rambarde. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas encore à tourner. Il manqua également de foncer dans un enfant.

Le visage contracté et concentré, il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'échauffer toute seule : il avait plus ou moins compris le truc - ayant pourtant le corps crispé entièrement et les bras bien étendus pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle hocha la tête et fit doucement un tour - tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ses souvenirs semblaient peu à peu revenir de cette soirée. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait embrassé avant de pleurer. C'était tout pour le moment…

Elle accéléra au tour suivant, s'étirant un peu partout. Elle commença par les bras avant de saisir une de ses jambes tout en patinant de l'autre - relevant celle qu'elle étirait très haut dans son dos. Les gens se tournaient légèrement sur son passage. Le pantalon qu'elle portait était heureusement assez souple mais elle n'avait tout de même pas la même aisance que dans ses collants.

Elle s'arrêta au niveau de Decim qui commençait à patiner sans devoir s'accrocher tout le temps. Elle lui tendit la main et ils firent un tour ensemble. Soudainement elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant la musique. Elle lâcha sa main, le laissant à lui même et se dirigea au milieu de la glace. Ses instincts reprenaient le dessus. { **History maker, yuri on ice** }.

Son bras se dirigea vers lui puis elle le fléchit avant de le pointer au ciel en tournant sur elle-même. Elle le plaqua contre son coeur. Elle recula, prit son élan et enchaîna un axel simple. Ses pas étaient gracieux et la joie exultait de tous ses mouvements. Elle semblait vouloir le montrer à tout le monde. Elle tournoyait dans les airs tandis qu'elle enchaîna un triple axel suivit d'un quadruple. Decim grimaçait en espérant qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle savait contrôlait.

La jeune femme ne le remarqua pas mais les gens se poussèrent tandis qu'ils la regardaient patiner. Un enfant ne prit pas attention et voulut continuer, mais sa mère le rattrapa et le tira vers barrière. La patineuse les hypnotisaient tous. Elle avait cette délicatesse qui charmait tout le monde. Ce sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage n'était pas faux. Il se propageait.

Decim sentit ses muscles relever ses lèvres. Il souriait… Il se demanda pourquoi il ne savait pas patiner un minimum. Il aurait aimé la rejoindre et se mêler à elle. Il aurait voulu la porter dans les airs sans avoir peur de la faire tomber.

Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas se morfondre et la contempler de loin : elle patina vers lui tandis que le refrain reprenait. Elle lui prit la main, leva son bras et tournoya sur elle-même. Le Juge ne savait pas trop où se placer mais il se fit finalement emporté par la bonne humeur de la brune. Il se contenta de la suivre tandis que la fin de la musique arrivait en accélérant.

Ils entendirent alors des applaudissements autour d'eux. C'était comme si le monde avait disparu autour d'eux pendant ce court moment. Le blanc ne savait plus trop où se placer, son souffle court et les yeux brillants. La jeune femme rougit tandis qu'un enfant vint la féliciter :

— Vous patinez trop bien, mademoiselle ! Moi plus tard je veux faire comme vous !

Elle sourit, flattée et lui dit de bien continuer alors ! Decim comprit alors que c'était sans doute l'une des premières fois depuis qu'elle s'était faite repérée qu'elle patinait sur la glace avec des personnes qui débutaient. Elle bafouilla quand des personnes la reconnurent en tant que la qualifiée des nationaux. On regarda alors son partenaire avec curiosité.

La jeune femme saisit ce dernier par la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, attendant que tout le monde l'oublie un peu. Elle sourit, le souffle encore court. Elle dévisagea le blanc, comprenant dans l'embarras dans lequel elle l'avait mis. Elle voulut s'excuser mais remarqua alors son sourire franc. Ce dernier se propageait jusqu'à ses yeux. Cela faisait briller toutes les nuances à l'intérieur.

Elle eut le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ainsi. Son coeur accéléra subitement. Elle bafouilla en remarquant que son visage se rapprochait lentement du sien.

Elle ne recula pas.

Et leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et froides par la glace. Elle ferma les yeux sur ceux magnifiques du blanc. Elle savoura leur contact. Et elle se souvint du matin. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et il lui avait rendu ses sentiments. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ceci !?

Elle plongea ses yeux vermeil et troublants dans ceux du Juge et murmura « je me souviens ».

— Il en a fallu du temps ! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, en le prolongeant toutefois. Ils se séparèrent en entendant un raclement de gorge. Leurs joues étaient rouges et leur regard se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. L'entraîneur de Chiyuki. Cette dernière bégaya un bonjour et un « oh c'est toi ! » Le blanc fit mine de partir mais elle le retint.

Le brun désigna leurs mains liées et sourit

— Visiblement ça va mieux vous deux !

Elle rougit en regardant le sol et hocha la tête. Elle le remercia pour hier et de l'avoir aidée à voir dans tout ce trouble. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, formellement et la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle poussa le Juge vers son coach et lui fit tendre la main vers lui. Ils se la serrèrent en souriant et firent les présentations.

Le coach était satisfait car le coeur de son élève était non seulement réparé mais il avait vu sa petite chorégraphie et ce qu'elle exprimait désormais était bien plus profond que précédemment. Avec ça, elle était vraiment prête mentalement à aller aux nationaux. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'entraîner physiquement.

— Tu vas mieux, ton genou je veux dire ?

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle était prête à reprendre l'entraînement. Il sourit, satisfait.

— Alors on se voit demain, à plus les amoureux !

La jeune femme sourit et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Decim. Elle croisa son regard et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle allait gagner les nationaux et aller aux mondiaux. Elle se le promettait. Car désormais elle avait trouvé un soutien infaillible. Et lui avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait pendant tout ce temps. L'amour.

Et dans leur tête ce fut comme un déclic. Ils se complétaient comme il manquait à chacun ceci. On leur avait donné une seconde chance de ce côté.

* * *

 **Eh voilà un chapitre tout mignon et fluffy. J'ai voulu sortir un peu du Decim froid et distant mais j'ai un peu peur de lui avoir fait un caractère tout é fait différent... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et je vous dis à dimanche :D**

 **Beuzouilles !**


	7. 7 : deux vies pour une

**Salut salut, et voilà comme promis le dernier chap de cette fic ! :') c'est la première assez longue depuis un an ! J'espère que le dernier chapitre va vous plaire ! :D Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie pendant ces semaines ! J'ai beaucoup aimé reprendre la publication toutes les semaines malgré le peu de views sur ce fandom !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :p**

* * *

Épilogue : Deux vies pour une

La jeune femme se leva, déterminée. Elle s'étira et remarqua que le blanc n'était déjà plus dans le lit. Elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers la table où tout était déjà prêt. Elle l'embrassa en le saluant. Deux semaines et demie étaient passées. Elle avait repris le patinage depuis. Elle était prête. Elle le savait à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Elle sourit, presque détendue, à son partenaire. Aujourd'hui était sa dernière répétition. Mais par rapport à la dernière fois, ils partaient le soir de l'avant-veille. Ainsi elle pourrait prendre ses marques dans la ville : pas question d'avoir du retard. Ils pourraient sans doute se détendre en faisant du shopping dans la grande ville et sans doute découvrir.

Elle laissa son esprit divaguer et imaginer la scène. Elle se voyait main dans la main avec le Juge et découvrir les jolis quartiers de la ville. Ils s'arrêteraient sans doute dans un magasin de glace et partageraient cette dernière. Elle sourit bêtement et surpris le regard étonné de Decim. Elle rigola et chassa ces idées de sa tête.

Ce dernier avait prévenu son boulot qu'il serait absent pendant cinq jours. Ils lui avaient alors souhaité bon courage et avaient dit qu'ils regardaient le passage de Chiyuki en croisant les doigts. Mais le jeune homme était confiant : la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de chance. Elle allait gagner. Il allait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui regarder son dernier entraînement.

Ils étaient allés trois fois à la patinoire depuis sa première fois. Il progressait et la jeune femme avait plaisanté en lui faisant remarquer que bientôt ils pourraient faire un duo s'il continuait ainsi. Un grand sourire s'était affiché sur son visage, ravi de cette perspective.

Il adorait regarder la brune patiner. Elle l'impressionnait comme lors de la première fois. Il se souvenait tellement de ce moment. Il l'avait vu rentrer hésitante sur la glace, mal à l'aise dans son costume qui la mettait beaucoup en valeur. Elle avait tiré maladroitement sur le bas de sa robe, comme si elle espérait que cette dernière s'allongerait. Elle avait ensuite posé un pied puis l'autre sur la glace, hésitante. Et cela avait été comme un déclic. Elle s'était mise d'abord à tourner doucement.

Il n'avait pas alors pu expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti quand son genou avait éclaté, comme dans la réalité. Maintenant il le pouvait. De la pitié, de la déception. Et comme si son coeur s'était brisé en même temps que le sien. Elle avait arrêté en sanglotant. Puis regardé ses poignets. Elle avait gratté doucement la peau qui s'effritait sur ses poignets. Témoignant de son acte.

Comment expliquer aussi son soulagement quand elle avait accepté de l'écouter ce coup-ci. Et maintenant elle était hors de danger. Il avait eu tellement peur que tout recommence et qu'elle mette de nouveau fin à sa vie. Ce coup-ci il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il n'aurait pas pu lui donner une troisième chance : un collègue l'aurait jugée. Et un suicide deux fois d'affilée… Le dilemme était très court. La mort de l'âme.

Comment se comporterait-il en revoyant Nona et les autres ? Devrait-il remercier cette dernière ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Et il n'avait pas envie de les revoir : il était avec elle. Son coeur se pinça à l'idée qu'après de longues années ensemble, … qu'elle puisse mourir. Qu'elle puisse partir avant lui. Est-ce qu'il pourrait la suivre, la garder à ses côtés ? Est-ce qu'elle devrait repartir loin de lui une fois de plus ? Aurait-il de toute façon encore son rôle de Juge ? Il connaissait maintenant le sentiment qui dictait les Humains…

Chiyuki pencha la tête sur le côté en lui demandant ce à quoi il pensait. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi ne pensait-il pas plutôt à la vie qui se figurait devant lui avant de penser à la mort ? Il lui fit signe qu'il était prêt et ils sortirent.

L'hiver touchait peu à peu à sa fin. Le moment idéal pour les nationaux. Elle le laissa à la patinoire pour aller se changer. Elle enfila son premier costume. Celui dans lequel elle avait été pendant tout le temps qu'elle était restée au QuinDecim : une veste noire qui se finissait au milieu des côtes suivi d'une jupe courte.

Elle salua son coach qui discutait d'elle ne savait quoi avec Decim. Elle sourit en voyant qu'ils s'entendaient finalement assez bien malgré la froideur distante du début. Elle commença par se chauffer doucement. Sa tête était à la fois remplie et vide. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Lorsqu'elle en reçut le signe, elle se plaça au centre de la glace et commença sa chorégraphie. Le blanc restait sur les gradins tandis que le coach s'était mis juste derrière la rampe blanche qui séparait la glace du dehors. Ils regardaient avec attention. La jeune femme semblait vraiment avoir trouvé _le_ truc. Leur coeur battait à l'unisson avec le sien. Elle les captivait et ils ne pouvaient pas détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette gracieuse. Ses sauts étaient d'une précision remarquable. Elle ne s'était manquée sur aucun d'eux.

Elle s'arrêta alors quand la dernière note retentit. Elle se tourna vers son public et les regarda, le regard interrogatif. Ces deux derniers ne dirent rien, bouche bée. Elle rigola, nerveuse. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Etaient-ils fiers d'elle ou au contraire ? Elle sourit en se tordant les mains tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver son souffle.

— C… C'était époustouflant, Chiy'! finit par expliquer son coach.

Elle sourit largement et enchaîna sur la suivante. Son long programme, celui sur lequel elle misait pour avoir le plus de points. Ce ne fut pas les mêmes sentiments mais Decim toucha avec surprise ses yeux. Des larmes les bordaient sans qu'il sache pourquoi… Tout se ressentait tellement avec elle. Elle faisait passer sa sensibilité, sa tristesse et pourtant aussi sa joie nouvelle. Il semblait presque qu'une lumière l'entourait et la rendait comme un mirage.

Une fois de plus quand elle s'arrêta et les regarda pour savoir ce qu'il en était ils ne firent qu'applaudir. C'était tellement splendide ! Que pouvaient-ils dire ?

A la fin de la matinée après avoir travaillé les derniers détails, le couple rentra a l'apparemment. L'entraîneur leur dit a demain. Il les retrouveraient dans la ville. Ils s'étaient donnés un point de rendez-vous. Les deux, chez eux, finirent la valise et mangèrent. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois que tout était en place. Ils espéraient que quand ils reviendraient elle serait prise pour représenter le pays aux mondiaux et J.O! Elle réussirait !

Chiyuki passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Est ce qu'elle était vraiment prête? Comme lors des qualifications, ils n'avaient travailler que de légers détails. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était prête, non? Elle sourit en sentant que le blanc passait un bras sur ses épaules.

Il serait là pour la soutenir. C'était sa différence avec sa vie différente. Elle se tourna et le remercie d'un baiser léger.

Il était vingt deux heures quand ils décidèrent d'y aller : il n'y aurait pas grand monde sur la route ainsi! Ils fermèrent correctement la perte et descendirent vers la voiture. Ils posèrent la valise dans le coffre et démarrèrent.

Chiyuki vérifia mentalement ses affaires et accéléra doucement. Elle conduisait depuis une heure, sur l'autoroute. Le soleil était couché depuis un moment et la tête de Decim commençait à dodeliner doucement. Elle sourit en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. Elle était contente de l'avoir a ses côtés. Ce coup ci le patin n'était plus seulement ce qu'elle avait.

Elle était concentrée sur la route au milieu de deux champs.

{ **Eos 3 taizai, nanatsu no taizai** } Quand soudain…

Un animal traversa la route. Elle pila.

… ce fut le drame.

La voiture dérapa. L'arrière emboutit la barrière de sécurité de la sortie. Elle percuta violemment le chevreuil. Le véhicule bleu fit alors un tonneau sur lui-même. L'airbag de sécurité se déclencha dans l'habitable tandis que le cadavre métallique s'arrêtait sur le flanc gauche.

Chiyuki était restée crispée sur le frein et le volant. Sa maigre poitrine avait été enfoncée par le ballon blanc qui s'était gonflé. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Du sang coulait de son front. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer comme ses côtes avaient perforé ses poumons.

Elle toussa, et remarqua, comateuse, une large tâche de sang sur l'airbag qui se dégonflait. Elle avait mal… elle sentait la vie la quitter peu a peu. Elle tourna par a-coups la tête vers celui qu'elle aimait.

Il était encore inconscient. Elle était tellement désolée… il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là… il allait mourir par sa faute. Du sang coulait mais elle ne savait pas où exactement. Collée contre sa portière, elle tendit la main vers lui. Elle essaya d'attraper sa main. Elle voulait le toucher avant que sa vie ne la quitte.

Mais elle n'avait plus assez de force. Ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes. Et ses muscles… si douloureux. Ses pensées devenaient incohérentes. Sa dernière fut que même si elle était allée moins loin que dans sa première vie, elle l'avait mieux réussie. Elle avait gagné quelque chose d'inespéré. Elle avait trouvé l'amour. Decim.

Sa main retomba alors le long du siège, parmi les débris de verres brisés. Son dernier souffle sortit par a-coups. Un léger sourire triste se grava sur son visage et sa tête retomba mollement contre la portière.

Decim ouvrit les paupières. Il avait mal. Une douleur terrible. Des bouts de verres s'étaient fichés un peu partout dans son corps. Dont sa gorge. Il avait du mal à rester encore conscient. Chiyuki… il n'arrivait a penser qu'à cela.

{ **Unjust life, angel beats** } Son coeur se serra. Il la vit s'affaler mollement. NON ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ! Il remarqua alors l'angle étrange que formait sa poitrine. Enfoncée. Il serra les mâchoires. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour tendre la main et attraper celle de la jeune femme.

Elle était poisseuse de sang. Il s'en fichait. Grâce à elle il avait découvert ce qu'il lui manquait. Des sentiments. Il entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. Il aurait voulu lui donner sa vie restante pour qu'elle réussisse sa compétition. Encore une fois elle échouait a si peu!

— M… merci… chiyu...ki.

Un sourire sincère se forma sur ses lèvres. Il entendit au loin des sirènes. Mais c'était trop tard… Il ferma les yeux en serrant la main fine de celle qu'il aimait. Comment considérer ce manque de chance : ils auraient dû vivre plus longtemps ensemble ! Il serra les mâchoires et son dernier souffle s'envola tandis que l'ambulance se plaçait à côté d'eux. Il ne comptait pas lutter pour s'accrocher à cette vie.

* * *

~X~

* * *

La jeune femme se réveilla. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et les souvenirs revinrent. Elle était de l' _autre côté_. Elle se leva de la sorte de fleur dans laquelle elle avait été allongée. Ses pieds se posèrent à terre et elle s'avança doucement. Elle se souvenait de tout, aucun de ses souvenirs ne s'étaient enlevés. Elle sursauta en se rappelant de l'accident. Decim ! Comment allait-il où était-il !?

Sa tenue était la même que lors de sa première apparition ici. Elle se dépêcha et passa les portes devant elle. Le bar… Elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Le Quidecim ! Elle se figea en apercevant Nona assise sur un siège. Où était le blanc ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ? La Juge se tourna vers elle, un verre à la main.

— Bienvenue, Chiyuki. Je suppose que tu te souviens de tout ?

La concernée hocha la tête. Elle voulait revoir absolument celui qu'elle aimait ! Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, se tordant les mains. La plus petite sourit en le remarquant et la fixa intensément droit dans les yeux. Un léger sourire se détacha de ses lèvres. Elle passa ensuite de l'autre côté du bar et lui fit signe de prendre place.

La brune comprit. Elle allait être sans doute jugée… Qui serait la personne en face d'elle ? La porte en face de celle par laquelle elle était entrée s'ouvrit. Son coeur s'accéléra. Il était là. Elle se retint de se précipiter sur lui, comme la Juge les regardait. Les yeux bleus du Juge s'ouvrirent intensément également. Elle remarqua qu'il se retenait de foncer vers elle. Il regarda autour de lui et un sourire nostalgique se grava sur ses lèvres.

Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la patineuse et lui saisit discrètement la main. Il tourna alors la tête vers Nona.

— Bien, je vous félicite pour votre réussite même si elle fut courte. J'ai réussi à convaincre Octopus de vous laisser tranquilles. Bravo à vous deux, maintenant, en place, deux clients vont arriver ! Je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide !

Elle esquissa un sourire puis passa de l'autre côté du bar avant de partir. Les deux se figèrent, ne comprenant plus rien. Ils avaient tous les deux prévus de laisser l'autre vivre. Ils se regardèrent comme si l'autre pouvait avoir la réponse et se figèrent.

Tout était dans leurs yeux.

Chiyuki avait une barre horizontale plus claire que son rouge habituel. Tandis que le jeune homme en avait une horizontale. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant. Ils allaient rester ensemble, Juges.

Ils passèrent derrière le bar et accueillirent les deux hommes, perdus. Ce fut instinctif, comme on reprend une habitude. La jeune femme prit d'abord la parole.

— Bienvenue messieurs,

— Au QuinDC, compléta le blanc.

Les deux invités se regardèrent et l'un d'eux ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

— Que signifie le QuinDC ?

— Le QuinDeChiyukim ! annoncèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le blanc prit alors la suite en annonçant qu'ils allaient jouer à un jeu sur lequel reposerait leur vie. Les deux Juges reçurent les souvenirs des hommes et se serrèrent la main. Ils étaient ensemble et rien ne les séparerait plus. Plus même la vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Une fin sans doute surprenante mais je ne voyais pas comment la finir autrement ! Je trouvais nettement mieux le fait de les ramener à leur point de départ ! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi, laissez un chtit commentaire svp ! et je vous dis à plus sur une prochaine fic j'espère ! :D beuzouilles !**


End file.
